Mario's little secret
by KSoleAngel
Summary: All is not well in the MK when tension rises and faith/trust is lost. The once happy lives of all our heroes can never be the same again after certain secrets become to heavy to hold.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start another story since KH is coming to a close. I'm uploading soon. Anyway, I was talking to a (Mario obsessed)friend and she suggested making a Mario story. Yes we're both girls.**

**The beginning is a little rough, it's the beginning, tell me what you thought and maybe give a few pointers. I'm not one for romance but that will change soon enough.**

**Sorry to keep you from the story, if you're ever reading this note. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Peach, or anyone else mentioned in this story. Nintendo is the proud owner and I hate them for it. Game On!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was another beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom. The trees had begun to bloom and the sweet smell of fresh flowers filled the crisp summer air. As the leaves swayed in the soft breeze our favorite little plumber was on a walk with a certain princess. The little Italian looked up at the princess and his breath was taken away at the sight of her golden hair gently flowing in the breeze. The sun's warm light reflected off of her smooth white skin making her glow like an angel. Mario blushed in awe at the sight of her seemingly other worldly beauty. She turned and looked down at him and the sound of her heavenly voice sent chills down his spine.

"Are you enjoying your walk?" she asked.

It took a moment for him to answer.

"Yes princess" he responded.

At the sight of her warm smile he nearly melted where he stood. She let out a short giggle when she noticed how red Mario looked. As they approached a path of flowers, Peach asked if Mario would like to take a brake. He stared at her for a few seconds before giving a slight nod. They took a seat under one of the many shady trees. They sat there enjoying the warm summer breeze. Peach looked over and saw how Mario seemed to be staring into nothing. Out of concern she asked him "Are you okay?" Mario remained still as a statue and continued looking out into space. When she received no answer, she began to get worried. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Mario a small shake. She asked once more if he was okay. Mario slowly raised his arm and pointed straight ahead. Peach turned her head to see where he was pointing. There sitting on one of the flowers was a small yellow butterfly. Now at last, Mario spoke.

"It's a butterfly!" he exclaimed startling Peach.

"W-What?" she asked stunned.

Mario sprang up and began chasing after the small insect. A smile graced the princess' pink lips and she let out a small laugh as the butterfly landed Mario's large round nose. Mario seemed dazzled by the small creature. He sat perfectly still as he didn't want to disturb the butterfly. A few moments later it spread its wings and flew away until it was out of sight. The plumber stood up and walked back over to his princess. As he sat down, Peach stared at him with serious yet loving eyes. He asked if everything was okay. The pink princess took a deep breath and asked a very serious question.

"Mario, do you love me?"

He looked up at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course I do Princess. You mean the world to me" he answered.

"I mean REALLY love me?"

He looked at her with quizzical eyes.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

She looked at her lap before responding.

"It's just…when Daisy was over the other day I noticed how you were staring at her" Peach trailed off.

Mario felt sweat forming on his forehead. It's true he was breath taken by the Sarasaland princess. But all and all he loved Peach more than anything. He looked over at Peach and saw how sad she looked. He let out a sigh and chose his words carefully.

"Peachy, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I promise you're the only one I love."

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You really mean it?" she asked, wiping the tears from her crystal blue eyes.

"You know I do princess." he took her hand into his own and gave her a reassuring look. His own bright blue eyes met with hers and a soft smile appeared on his round face. Peach could help but smile back at him and take his hand, which was currently caressing hers.

"Thank you." She said to him in a soft, gentle voice. "I'm sorry I doubted you." she apologized. Mario felt bad for making the one he loves suffer this way.

"It's okay. Let's continue our walk." and with all said they continued down the path. Birds could be heard all around them, singing their soft songs. Not having said anything in a while Peach turned to Mario and started a conversation. "It's rather warm out, don't you think?" she asked, fanning herself with one hand, holding her umbrella in the other. When Mario looked at her she batted her eyes in a loving manor. "Y-yes." he stuttered. "It is getting a bit hot out." Mario felt his face heating up he was blushing so hard. He pulled at his shirt collar as an attempt to cool down with no avail. By now he realized he must look like a tomato with how hot his face felt. The walk went on for a few hours still in silence. The sky faded into a fiery red as the sun set. The princess and the plumber eventually came to a cliff overlooking the entire kingdom. Both Mario and Peach were dazzled by the view of the lights as the sky faded into the blackness of night. Feeling tired, Mario suggested they rest. They took a seat near the edge of the cliff and watched the stars slowly appear in the sky. Seeing her kingdom lit up so beautifully in the night, the princess gasped in amazement. She covered her mouth with both hands and finally spoke up.

"Oh Mario, I've never seen the kingdom like this! It's so beautiful!"

A wide smile graced across Mario's chubby face. He was glad to see Peach so happy. As the moon rose it seemed to light up the sky as the kingdom lit the ground. The moon was round and full this night. To Mario, all it did was compliment the beauty of the Princess. The dim light reflected off her creamy white skin and glistened in her bright crystal blue eyes. A small gust of wind suddenly caused a bunch of fireflies to fill the air. As the light from the bugs twirled around them, Mario felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Peach resting her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh and said "Isn't this perfect?"

Slightly confused he asked "Perfect for wha-" but before he could finish Peach gave him the biggest surprise of his life. When his sense returned and he figured out what was going on around him Peach had pressed her pink lips against his in a passionate kiss. He put his arms around her thin shoulders and pushed her closer, deepening the kiss. In those few moments of their lives would be remembered for the rest of there lives. To them nothing else mattered, for now all they needed was each other.

therantswillcontinuesodonotfearifanyonereadsthemthisismymarkonthestorythatmakesitminebuttellmeyourthoughtsopinionsandothercharacterswillbecominginfuturechaptersLuigirocks;

**AAAHHHH!!! I hated writing that. Romance is not my style and now I'm half dead on the inside. **

**Peach is my least favorite character and her voice drives me insane! Why hasn't Mario left her yet? He has to save her every five F***ing minutes!**

**Well I'm glad I got that out of my system, no offense to fans but that's how I feel, be happy I'm writing this!**

**Hope you enjoyed, review and tell me what you think, Laters;**


	2. Nightmares and Invites

**Here's the next chapter of my first attempt at romance. I will admit It's not that good but it's not horrible.**

**And as you all know I can't stand Peach so it kills me that she is one of the main characters so I can't kill her off...yet J/K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mario, characters, kingdoms, you get it so enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 2**

After a while, the lovers finished their passionate kiss. Mario and Peach suddenly realized it was awfully late. They were so into their sweet moment they had lost track of time. Mario helped his princess up and they started their walk home under the moonlit sky. On the way back to Peach's castle, Mario reminisced about the kiss.

It was like heaven to the little guy. Her lips were so soft and had a strawberry tasting gloss that danced in his mouth. Her breath was light and felt warm on his cheek against the coolness of the night.

While he was thinking about the moment Peach was having her own reflection about the kiss. His own lips were smooth and inviting. His breath had the aroma of the lasagna he must have had for dinner that evening, and she liked it. When he released the air in his lungs, he forgot he was holding, his short mustache tickled her face.

Both of them were brought out of there recollection by the lights of the castle coming into view. They knew their perfect day was coming to an end as the castle came closer and closer into view. They occasionally caught a glimpse of a few late night strollers retiring to tire homes. The village was growing quiet, far different from the daytime when the entire town was out and exploring the many shops and inns in the kingdom. They finally reached the front door of the castle as the last light from the nearest window went out and the only light remaining was that of the full moon and stars which where raised high in the clear night sky.

"Well…" Peach trailed off. "we're here." she said, sad that she would not see Mario again until tomorrow around noon. "Yeah, we are." Mario said, equally sadden by the thought of being away from the princess. They had become so close to each other throughout the years that it was becoming harder and harder to say goodbye.

Over the 25 years of his life Mario has meet many girls that he felt something for before. There was his first love Pauline, then came Rosalina, and man others but none of them, even put together, could match the feelings he had for Peach. There was something different about her, something no one else could dream of having.

"I'll see you tomorrow…won't I?" she asked for reassurance that this was not the end. Even though she knew she would see him tomorrow she wanted to hear his voice one more time before the night ended.

"What do you mean princess?" he asked to the unexpected question. "Of course we'll see each other tomorrow." he told her and added "and the next day, and the next and everyday. I don't know how could go on without you there Peachy." he chimed in.

The princess let out a sigh and smiled ear to ear as his answer sunk in. She was happy to know that he cared about her so much, she knew he would always be there when she needed him; and all thoughts of Daisy had been pushed away to the back of her mind…but they wouldn't go away.

"Goodnight Mario." another sweet, short, kiss for the night. "Night princess, see you tomorrow." he turned and headed home. Before the Italian disappeared beneath the horizon line of her sight he turned one last time and waved to her before he continued on his way. Peach made her way through the dark hallways of the castle to her room. She changed into her nightgown and laid down and within minutes was fast asleep.

- Peach's Dream-

"_Where am I?" the confused princess opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place. She twisted and turned her head back and forth frantically in a desperate attempt to find a way out. Everything was dark, except for a doorway at the end of the hallway she noticed. She began running toward it when something struck her. As she approached the door she head voices and thought someone could help her. The princess picked up the pace feeling as if the door was getting farther from her with every step. __At last, after what seemed like an eternity she clasped on to the handle of the door to assure her that it was there. But before she opened it the voices, which seemed familiar, were finally focused enough for her to tell who they belonged to. One she knew all too well. Her eyes widened from the shock of hearing the voices, they were laughing, moaning and speaking so soft she couldn't make out their words. "M-Mario!" her eyes filled with tears when she realized the other voice was none other than her beat friend, Daisy. She roughly turned the handle and shoved the door forward as she burst in to the room to get the heart-stopping, shock of her young life. There, on her bed, was Mario, the man she loved more than life itself, hovering above Daisy. The pink covers were down enough to expose Mario's creamy skinned back, but all Peach could see of Daisy was her lush brunette hair and icy blue eyes. Both seemed to notice her there, the way they began snickering at the look on Peach's face. _

"_Oh no" Mario said I an off hands manor. "it looks like we've been found out." the little Italian said with false fear. _

"_It does, doesn't it?" Daisy snickered with an equally uncaring tone. After a long moment Peach came to her senses, absorbed the scene, and screamed with all the power in her lungs._

"_Mario!" tears streamed freely down her red face. "How…how could you!? I thought you loved 'me' !" She exclaimed. The laughter grew and she forced herself to open her eyes. Mario and Daisy were standing over her, fully exposing there 'secret' and making sure Peach saw every move them made._

_She grabbed her chest as a useless attempt to stop the pain of her breaking heart…_

"Mario why!?" she threw herself into a sitting position on her bed. Her hair stuck to her sweat drenched face. She grasped the covers of her bed so tightly her fists began turning white. Her light pink night gown stuck to her moist skin and she sigh in relief. The princess turned to look out the window and was blinded by the early morning sun as rays of light streamed into her room.

"It was just a dream." she told herself to ease some of her nerves. "But it felt so-" she was cut of when Toad knocked on the door to her room to give her, her wake up call. "Princess Peach, are you still asleep? Come the kingdom awaits you for your chores for the day." he informed threw the closed door.

She glanced at the clock next to her bed and saw it was already 7:49 a.m.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know it was already that late." she heard Toad walk down the hall and got out of bed. Peach pushed every thought of that horrifying dream out of her head and made her way to the shower. '_It was just a dream…right?"_

**Later that day**

The Toads had been given their daily assignments and it was almost noon. Peach was sitting in the dinning room have some lunch before Mario arrived. Though she made sure to save him a plate or two of lasagna for when he came by. Her dream kept repeating over and over again in her head, she just wanted it to stop. Mario would be there any minute and she couldn't start crying again. A tear was about to slip down her cheek when one of the Toads came in to the large room. "Princess you have a visitor." he announced and Peach's face lit up with delight. She knew Mario would keep his promise, though it was odd how early he was. If anything he is normally late. The princess stood from her chair and walk out into the living area in the front of the castle and opened the door expecting to see her boyfriend, instead she found…

"Daisy!?" Peach exclaimed when she saw the other princess standing on the other side of the doorway. "Hey there." she gave a small wave and soft smile. Peach stood there for a moment and just stared. _'Could my dream be…"_ she thought to herself. Daisy's expression changed into a mix of confusion and annoyance. "Hello, earth to Princess Peach." she waved a hand in front other said others face. Peach was brought back into reality. "Huh? What is it?" Daisy managed a slight laugh and put her hands to her hips and leaned forward in Peach's direction and looked up at her with her crystal blue eyes which looked a lot like Peach's. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?" she asked. "Oh, of course. Please come in." Peach stepped away from the door and Daisy walked inside.

As peach went to close the door a gloved hand grabbed it and stopped it from closing on their hand. "Whoa, may I come in princess?" an Italian voice rang in a joking manor on the other side of the door. _"Oh no!" _she thought as she opened the door revealing a smiling Mario. "Hello princess. I missed-" her looked up and noticed the worried look o Peach's face. "What's the matter Peachy?" he asked walking in. "N-nothing, just thinking about…about…." she thought about what she should tell him. "Worried that Bowser might attack us again." she lied. Mario walked up to her, took her hand and caressed it gently. "Don't worry about him princess. I'm here to protect you." he declared. _'Wow he actually bought it…either I'm a good lire or he's more gullible than I thought.' _she thought.

Mario noticed Daisy standing there when he turned to follow the scent of lasagna to the dinning room. "Oh, hello there princess." he waved but would not make eye contact as he slipped by her and ran into the next room and begin eating his lunches. Peach noticed and felt her stomach turn inside her with worry. "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you and Mario your invitations." Daisy told her handing Peach two envelopes. "For what?" Peach asked confused. "For Luigi's birthday. We're giving invitations because he says everyone most likely forgot, Mario included." Daisy explained. "Luigi? Oh Mario's little brother, right?" Daisy nodded. "I had forgotten." Peach felt bad for forgetting Luigi's birthday, he had helped rescue her a few times. "You're not alone." Daisy told her. "I think he was right when he said no one remembered. One guy didn't even know his name, he called Luigi, Linguini!" Daisy seemed fustrated. "But everyone knew who Mario was when I told them they were brothers." Peach thought about it for a moment. "Then how do you know anyone will come?" she asked. "I put free food on the invitations." they both laughed when they heard Mario call from the nevt room "Free food? I there!"

"I should get going Luigi wants me to help him plan the party." they said their goodbyes and Mario called "See you later princess" from the other room again. Peach watched the other leave and waited till she was out of sight to go inside and join Mario. She looked down at the invite and thought about going. Then again Mario will…and Daisy could. No, she had to believe in Mario and that he would never hurt her. She shook away any doubts and let Mario wash up before they went into the garden to relax. Peach saw how Mario was so careful with the butterflies and wondered.

'_Is that what I am? His little butterfly?' _she thought. The princess smiled as she continued to watch him play, just like a little kid. _'Mario is mine and nothing will ever change that' _she was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on between Mario and Daisy, and crush it like they would be crushing her. Peach was ready to fight for the one she loves like he fights for her when…

"Mario help me!" Peach screaming as Bowser pounced out of the bushes and grabbed Peach and flung her over his shoulder with ease. "Hahaha" he laughed at his victory and ran off with Peach. "Princess!" he called and ran after her but to was too late they were both out of sight. "How does something that bid run so fast?" he asked himself aloud. He knew he had to save her, again, so he ran as fast as his little legs would take him.

"Don't worry princess…I'll save you. I promise!" he shouted into the sky.

IhateromancePeachromancewithPeachandeverythingthatwasjustreadaboveexceptkidnappingPeachAGAINandruiningMariosdayAGAINitnevergetsoldandyoupeoplestartrespectingLuigi!

**Please review with your thoughts and ideas.**

**Poor Luigi...Crazy Daisy...retarded Mario...Stupid Peach...those are my thoughts, let me have them without hearing complants.**

**Hope you enjoyed...Later; And sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. On the way

**Chapter 3 is up. Still hate Peach, Daisy is crazy, and Mario is retarded.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything that you are about to read. Only the idea.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3:**

With the Princess

She felt so helpless as she watched the distance between her and Mario becoming greater and greater with every passing moment. Peach struggled to keep the tears forming behind her eyes from falling. She clapped both hands over her mouth when her hero was no more than a speck fading into the horizon. The princess did what she could to avoid any eye contact with the evil koopa king. She could not allow him to see her in such a weak, defenseless state. Peach knew that she was all that stood in his way of taking over Mushroom Kingdom. If he were to see how terrified she was Peach knew he would waste no time sharing that torture with the rest of the kingdom. For everyone else's sake…she had to be strong.

Unfortunately for her Bowser noticed the look of fear and sorrow that reflected her, now watery, eyes. A sly grin spread across his face, this time was sure to be a victory. "Well my dear" his deep, careless voice sent a chill down Peach's spine. "Your 'hero' seems to be falling behind." he chuckled. "How is going to save you if he can't even reach you?" the koopa erupted in a good laugh. A lone tear, at last, escaped from the corner of her eye. Thankfully, this did go unnoticed by her captor.

The princess took a few moments to collect herself before she was able to state a reply. "Y-you're wrong!" she tried to shout. Maybe if Mario could hear her, he could find her. But the tears, now escaping her eyes, caused her nose to become stuffy, and her throat scratchy and dry. At this point her voice was no more than barely a whisper. Despite the pain that erupted within her throat every time she spoke the princess refused to give up. "You'll never win!" Peach shouted with all her might. "Mario will find me. He'll beat you like he always does." Bowser was now fuming with rage by the reminder of failure. Everything always goes as planned until that little nuisance got in the way.

Having to listen to the hopeless and annoying ranting of such a pathetic being was unbearable for too much longer. When she mentioned Mario and how many times he was defeated the only thread of tolerance left was ready to snap. He lifted one of his enormous, clawed, hands and swiped down close enough to cause the blood under her skin to run cold and shut her mouth. The princess fell to her knees and looked up at him with horrified eyes and remained silent. The King Koopa let out a sharp growl and shot a death glare her way. He gave a deep laugh at her defenseless form and turned to face forward once more. "You will be silent." he commanded. "Today is the day Mushroom Kingdom will fall, and you'll get to watch as all your little friends and villagers suffer." he loved the look of shame and fear the princess showed as she just laid there beaten.

Her will was breaking and Bowser knew this, so he continued "When I'm through not even Mario will be able to stop me." and he erupted into a fit of laughs. All Peach could do was watch the empty horizon Mario was no longer in. They had lost him sometime ago, while Peach was trying to stand up to Bowser. Her sight fell to the ground and focused on her knees. With, what seemed to be, the last of her strength she hugged her legs and sat her chin on her knees as she continued to cry to herself. The only thought that occupied her mind was Mario coming to her rescue just like the many times before. Bowser took one final glance at the princess before snorting, '_I love this job.'_ he thought as the castle came closer and closer into view.

With Mario

'_Princess'_ thought the guilty plumber. He blamed himself for whatever happens to his dearly beloved. "I was supposed to protect her." he scolded himself. He watched in horror as the distance between him and Bowser grew farther and farther away. He could just barely hear the princess's voice, which was the relief he needed. As long as he could hear her he knew she was alright. But his heart was nearly ripped out of his chest when he saw Bowser swipe a claw down at Peach. _'If that son of a bitch hurts her…'_ he thought as he saw the princess fall to her knees just as the two disappeared below the horizon.

"No. I've got to hurry." he told himself when he lost sight of them. Not even Peach's sweet voice was heard anymore to guide him. Then any hope of finding Peach was lost when he came across a fork in the road. He stopped and caught his breath as he walked up to the two paths and debated which one to take. If he made a mistake and took the wrong path Peach and all of Mushroom Kingdom would pay for it.

Now that he thought about it he had yet to inform anyone that Peach had been kidnapped. Mario lowered his head in shame of his own foolishness. The princess had been kidnapped again, no one in the kingdom had been told, and on top of it all…he was lost. He had no clue as to which path Bowser could have taken. His own will was breaking when he heard the sound of a motorcycle coming from the path to the right.

He looked toward the source of the noise and his eyes widened when he saw Daisy rushing down the path at top speed. She was wearing her racing outfit and eye goggles to protect her sapphire eyes from the harsh winds pressing against her flawless face. Mario felt the hope returning as he began calling her name and waving his arms frantically back and forth to catch her attention. It didn't seem to be working for she was approaching fast with no signs of stopping. A few yards away she finally saw Mario and slammed on the breaks. Though it would have helped to have done it sooner, she was not stopping fast enough. Mario dove out of the way of the bike at the last minute and Daisy came to a halt. Finally screeching to a halt, Daisy hopped off the bike and ran towards the red plumber.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized dusting him off.

"It's ok Daisy" said Mario.

He rubbed away the small pain streaming through his head when he looked up and saw Daisy's sapphire eyes staring straight into his. For the moment, time seemed to slow as he saw the concern in her expression reminding him of Peach. It was then Mario felt the butterflies rising in his stomach. Surprisingly he liked the feeling of Daisy being around. The plumber felt his face beginning to heat when Daisy held out a hand to help him up.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked to Mario's dazed form.

He snapped out of his thoughts and reluctantly looked back into her eyes. A smile graced her face and he could not help but smile right back. It was then his eyes snapped open wide and his smile fell from his face.

"Mama Mia! I forgot about Peachy!" he screamed startling Daisy.

"What about her?" Mario let out a sigh.

"She's been kidnapped again!"

Mario looked at the ground in shame. "And I don't even know which way they went".

Daisy let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?!" he snapped.

Daisy gave him a funny look.

"Your not lost anymore". He sent her a question in look.

"Think about it. Two paths and I came down one of them".

Something clicked in Mario's brain. He FINALLY knew which way to go. The only question now is how to get there. Daisy seemed to have read his mind because she walked over and picked up her motorcycle. Mario started to feel dumb after realizing this. As if reading his mind again, she offered to give him a ride. He gratefully accepted and hopped on behind her. As soon as she accelerated Mario was forced to tighten his grip around her waist. After a few minutes a rather small castle came into view. Daisy ignored it and continued down the path.

"You past the castle!" Mario shouted over the rushing wind.

"It's never the first one, don't you know that?" she responded.

Another few minutes went by when finally they approached a much larger castle.

"Well, here it is" said Daisy bringing the bike to a complete stop.

"How do you know its this one?" Mario asked.

"Cause there's a picture of Bowser next to that sign that says 'Bowser's castle'."

She grabbed his arm and went running full speed to the door.

"Okay genius" Daisy looked down at him. "How do we get in?"

Mario simply walked up to the door and turned the handle.

"That guy might be smart enough to kidnap a princess but not to lock his front door".

They cautiously entered dark castle. Almost instantly, hammer bros., boos, goombas, and koopas attacked.

Mario took a protective stance in front of Daisy to keep her out of harms way. He quickly jumped over two goombas and a koopa to take on a hammer bro. The hammer bro. hurled his hammers straight towards Mario narrowly missing. While Mario was preoccupied with the hammer bro., a goomba made its way behind Daisy. It lunged at her but she was too quick. She twisted out of the way and fly kicked it. Mario had just defeated the hammer bros. when he saw Daisy knock the goomba to the other side of the room. She ran by and reminded him that Peach was still in trouble.

"You go get Peach! I'll take care of these guys!" she shouted knocking out a parakoopa.

He gave her a nod and ran up the stairs, avoiding thwomps hanging from the ceiling. Nearly out of breath, he reached the final door. He gathered his courage and crashed the door open. Inside, Bowser turned around to see his rival standing at the door. Peach stood behind the koopa king in a familiar looking cage.

"I'm here for the princess!" Mario shouted.

"If you want her, you best be ready to fight for her!" said Bowser.

"LETS-A-GO!!!" Mario shouted lunging towards Bowser.

Bowser gave his trademark battle roar and lunged at Mario in the same manner. Peach could only watch as Mario once again risked his life for her.

thereisthenextchapterreviewwithyourthoughtsandopinionsifanyonereadsthisandifyoudoeitheryourborednolifeorbothwhateverLuigiwillcomeinsoonandstillrocksmorethanMario.

**Luigi:Why wasn't I in this chapter! Everyone always forgets about me!**

**Mario: You call 'me' a cry baby?**

**Luigi: You are!**

**Mario: Shut up! *sniff* that's not true.**

**Luigi: Are you crying?**

**Mario: Don't judge me! *runs away crying***

**Luigi:...wtf...I was just kidding.**

**SonicBlade14 & MarioPwnsYou4Life: GO LUIGI! *playing luigi's mansion***

**Luigi: At least someone cares! * looks at reader***


	4. Fight

**The next chapter is up. Not much to say, a good fight and....well that's most of the chapter is the fight you waited for.**

**Anyway. Disclaimer: I Don't know why I do this everyone knows I don't own the rights of anything in this cruel, cruel world........**

**ENJOY the STORY!**

**Chapter 4:**

Mario charged at Bowser at full speed. The king koopa swiped a ferocious claw out when Mario was within arms length. Peach gasped as Bowser's claw closed in and couldn't miss its target. But Mario saw it coming and at the last minute he jumped out of the way and on to Bowser's head. Mario jumped off as Bowser collapsed, momentarily to the ground, before regaining his balance. Peach sighed in the back of her head but she knew this fight was _not _over. Now angered Bowser let out a heart stopping growl from the back of his throat and quickly changed his strategy.

Bowser Jr. came from behind Mario, who was lucky enough to have heard him coming. The plumber dodged as Bowser Jr. flew by with extended claws that would have pierced straight through Mario's back. the young koopa collected himself and ran up next to Bowser and turned to send Mario a death glare. Mario gave a nervous look at the two koopas' standing side-by-side ready to attack.

"No fair!" the plumber shouted. "It's two against one now." his reply was two muffled laughs that came from his enemies. It was useless trying to convince the ones who wanted him dead to make it a fair fight. The laughing stopped and Mario looked up in time to see Bowser Jr. rushing toward him at top speed. Mario knew this trick all to well.

He jumped up above the koopa and just as expected he retreated into his shell so all Mario would have to land on was spikes. Peach shielded her eyes, where she stood it seemed that Mario would land on the spikes that coated Bowser Jr.'s shell. Instead of landing on him as hoped of the two koopas Mario saw this coming and landed just behind their trap. The plumber, deciding to save Jr. for last, sped toward Bowser. Given just enough time Bowser sent out a curled hand, before Mario had a chance to jump, and nailed the little Italian in the gut.

Mario gasped as he felt the wind being knocked out of him and was sent flying to the other side of the room. He hit the wall with such force the pain shpt through his entire body. He tried to recover and stand but it hurt so much to move that he needed the wall for support. As his blurry vision cleared he saw Bowser and Bowser Jr. closing in on him. They walk with such confidence that even Mario believed they could win. It was then noticed the turning point for this battle. Behind Bowser appeared an item box, and he knew what was in it.

He ran forward so suddenly that neither koopa had time to react. Bowser Jr. lunged at him, but Mario was to fast. The koopa landed facedown on the floor and Mario jumped over him, onto Bowser's head and propelled himself to the box. He hit the bottom of it and a fire flower emerged from the top. Mario back-flipped onto the flower and became Fire Mario.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. became nervous when they saw Mario's white shirt and red overalls. But before they could make a move Mario sent several fire orbs their way. The two lay their, burnt and unable to continue. Taking his time Mario went over to the axe and pushed it. The floor collapsed below and the koopas fell to wherever this hole leads.

He ran over to Peach and opened the cage door. "Oh! Mario!!" she screamed overjoyed and threw herself on him. "Princess are you okay?" he asked. One kiss on the cheek told that everything was fine. Mario blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist, due to size difference, to return the hug. At this moment time stopped for them, at last they the other back in their arms. Peach knew that nothing could spoil this moment…except for…

"Mario!" came Daisy's voice from down the hallway. "What happened? Did you save her?" the brunette came bursting into the room. "Answer me! Are you two okay-…" she cut herself off when she looked inside the room and saw Mario and Peach hugging. She let out an evil giggle and gave the two a playful, yet unnerving, look.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Mario and Peach gave each other an embarrassed look and quickly pulled apart. "Didn't mean to interrupt anything." Daisy said, still smiling with her hands at her hips. "D-don't worry about it." Mario replied. "What about you? Are you alright?" Daisy sent him a confident look and curled her hand into a fist which she softly set on her chest, the other remained on her hip. "One-hundred percent." she declared giving him a thumbs-up.

Peach looked back and forth between the two, confused why Daisy was there. Never before had anyone, except for Luigi, accompanied Mario on a rescue. The way he seemed to trust Daisy worried her further. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Mario came up and took her hand. He motioned her out of the castle and toward Daisy's bike.

"I don't think everyone can fit." Daisy pointed out. They stared at the bike and noticed the problem. Mario pulled out his 'work' phone and made a speed-dial call. Without even talking to the person on the other end he hung-up and put the phone away.

"Who did you call?" Peach asked. "You'll see." he replied. A few minutes later Luigi came driving his go-kart to the waiting group. It seemed routine for the two, Mario jumped in while it was still moving and the brothers were off. Leaving the princesses with the bike.

"Guess we'll meet up with them later." Daisy hopped on the bike and motioned for Peach to do the same. "But my dress…" she complained. Daisy sighed. "You're wearing shorts under neither right?" she edged. Peach looked down "Yes." she replied.

"Then come on." and the two were off for Mushroom Kingdom. But Peach still had a lot of questions for Mario and Daisy, but decided they could wait.

Anotherchapteroutofthewayit'sastupidendingIknowbutgivemeabreakI'monatightscheduleschoolisabouttocutintomywritingtimeandIwillbeupdatingmyKHstorybeforethe20ofaugustch15or16.

**As was just said stupid ending, I was beening hurried by school shopping T-T**

**GOODBYE SWEET SUMMER!**

**Review and tell me if you have a better title for chapter or story, they both need work.**

**I'm in the middle of a writhers block so help me out, thanks if you read this and to the one person out there reading this(you know who you are) I need this out of my system, Mario has paid attention FAR too long...**

**Mario: Mama mia...that cloud has a face!**

**Until next time, p.s Peach is a stupid Witch. LATER.**


	5. Truths and heartaches

**Here's the next chapter. My friend won't leave me alone until it's posted so here it is. **

**Don't feel like talking about it so just read it.**

**Luigi: This will never belong to SonicBlade14 to read while I go play Luigi's Mansion, best game ever, With MarioPwns and SonicBlade...My TRUE FANS!**

**Chapter 5**

Princess Peach was in deep thought as her and Daisy sped along the trail. The amount of questions that ran through her mind seemed endless. Questions like "why was Daisy with Mario" and "just what was going on between them?" Lately it seemed Daisy and Mario are around each other more and more. And it seems whenever Daisy is around, Mario tenses up and gets nervous. At first she thought nothing of it and was actually happy they spent time together. But now the two appear to be more serious than ever. Peach was broken out of her train of thought when the castle came into view. She felt the bike begin slowing as they pulled into her residence. The two princesses entered through the front door and immediately noticed Mario asleep on the couch. Peach looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"He must be exhausted" she said to more of herself than to Daisy.

Daisy thought for a moment.

"The poor guy works so hard, let's make dinner for him" she suggested.

Peach nodded and led the way to the kitchen.

"I'll make him some lasagna, why don't you make him a cake?" Daisy

Suggested knowing of Peach's history of making Mario cakes. "Sounds good to me." Peach agreed add the two went to work. Peach got out the ingredients for the cake and helped Daisy find the ones for the lasagna. After a while of cooking in silence Peach glanced over at Daisy to see her deep in concentration on getting the dish 'perfect'. Daisy was currently watching the pasta boil, making sure not to burn it. "You're a serious cook huh?" Peach nervously stated with a weak laugh. Daisy reluctantly took her eyes off the pot and faced Peach with an embarrassed smile. "Oh! Well I don't usually put so much effort but…Mario works really hard you know! I think he deserves something special to reward him for all of his hard work…that's all." Daisy turned away when she felt her face heating up. Peach stood there stunned.

She had absolutely no idea what to think of Daisy's reasoning. Sure Mario works really hard and deserves something special, but then again so does Luigi…right? "I figured you would do the same for Luigi, wouldn't you?" Peach did her best to keep her cool. Her she was doing something she always does for her boyfriend after he saves her and Daisy is making a dinner fit for a king! Sure Peach put the same effort into her cakes the first few times she was rescued but there's only so many cakes a little plumber can eat. She read somewhere that people normally try to do something 'really' special if it's for the one…they…lo- and then it hit her. "Are you okay?" Daisy asked. Peach had just been standing there staring at her for almost five minutes. Peach snapped out of her thoughts and finally asked the question she feared the most, that she tried so hard to shadow deep in the back of her mind. "Daisy…" Peach turned her head down and faced the floor. She could feel the watery, heat fro the tears forming behind her eyes.

"What's going on between you and Mario!?" she blurted out with out a second thought. Daisy was taken aback by this question. Peach looked up to see Daisy standing there with her eyes wide open. She wore a disappointed expression and let her eyelids fall and close. "I…I'm…s-so…" she interrupted when Mario burst into the room.

He had a big smile on his face and his large nose was sniffing the air in the fairly large kitchen. "Hmmm." he sounded. "Princess are you making lasagna?" he open his eyes and quickly shut his mouth.

Daisy was standing with her eyes closed head facing the floor. While Peach was looking strait at him, her eyes reflected her hurt and tears had began to roll down her rosy cheeks. "Princess…" Mario couldn't figure out why the princess was crying…unless she found out about… Peach dashed out of the room only stopping once in front of Mario. All she said to him was "Why?" then continued running up the stairs and to her room. Mario and Daisy heard her door slam shut and a faint _click_ as she locked the door. Mario walked up to Daisy and set a hand on each of her shoulders. She opened her eyes thinking her was going to comfort her through these hard times. She realized she was wrong when she felt him tighten his grip on her shoulders.

She looked to his eyes for an answer but could only see rage and regret. "Mario?" she asked scared. "What did you tell her!?" he shouted. "Why did you tell her!?" a tear slipped out of the corned of his eye. "I'm sorry!" Daisy shouted in pain. She grabbed Mario's hands in an attempt to relieve some of the pain from her aching shoulders but was unsuccessful. All those rescues had made him strong despite his size. "I didn't…I didn't tell her anything." Daisy defended. "Liar!" Mario shouted. "If you didn't tell her how did she find out?" Daisy burst into tears. "We were sloppy!" the princess shouted back. Mario loosened the grip on her shoulders and finally let her go. She fell to the floor on her knees and cried her heart out. "She put it together on her own! At first I thought she was just being overprotective but then…she…she asked what you were to me, how we felt about each other. I didn't know what to say or do. She was so serious; I've never seen her that way before."

Mario turned away from the sobbing girl and began to walk out of the kitchen. Daisy snatched his arm and wouldn't let him go. By now the smell of over-cooked pasta filled the air and the pot was boiling over onto the floor. "I think we should call it off between us." Mario said without looked at her. He was a bit surprised when he heard Daisy laugh quietly and stand up, still holding onto Mario's arm. "I'm afraid it's too late for that now." She said and let go of his arm. He looked at her with worried and confused eyes. She put on an empty smile and walk up to him. She bent down so her mouth was directly in front of his ear. She placed a hand on his opposite shoulder and pulled him close to her. It tickled Mario as she spoke into his ear so quietly he could barely hear her, even though they were so close. His eyes widened in shock and he stumbled back as she released him from her grasp. "No" he whispered loud enough for Daisy to hear him. "It can't be…you're joking right." he looked into her eyes and saw only truth. "I'm afraid not this time." She went over to the sink and washed off her face then turned to go home. Before she exited the kitchen she looked back one last time and sent a smile to Mario. "See you later…my love." and she left Mario sitting there on the kitchen floor in shock and left Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario punched the floor repeatedly and said to himself "I'm so sorry Peachy, this is all my fault."

NewchapterisupthankstomybestfriendforpushingandforcingittobewrittensothisisforherthestoryisgoingtobeshorterbecauseIputthemainpointinthischaptersoreviewandtellmehowitislater

**Now that you read hope you enjoyed. review with your thoughts and sorry for any mistakes. I'm not the best speller and was in a hurry.**

**This chapter wasn't to bad to write with the whole breaking of Peach's hearts and all.**

**Later, look out for Ch 6!**


	6. Stupid Radio!

**Okay I'll start with: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up. I've been getting writers block. I hope to work it out and thanks to the pushing of my best friend get more chapters up. For anyone who has read my KH stroy please help me come up with the plan for Sora, What happens? I'm giving you the chance to help me come up with an ending.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, it's on my christmas list but I don't think that wish will happen...There's always next year though ;)**

**Chapter: 6**

With Mario

It had been nearly half an hour since the 'incident' had occurred in the kitchen and Mario still sat in the middle of the messy floor. The smell of burnt lasagna and cake batter filled the gloomy air.

Such afoul and depressing scents seemed to relate to the way he felt. Not only had he hurt the one person he cares for more than any, but as well fallen straight into Daisy's trap. Once more he pounded the cold tile beneath him continuously as he recalled that fatal moment, that chained him to the will of the Sarsaland princess forever.

-Flashback-

Peach had just run out of the room in tears and Mario felt as if he only had himself to blame. Then he looked up and remembered who put Peach through those painful thoughts. He ran up to Daisy and, no longer being able to hold in his emotions, and exclaimed his feelings to her. She barely even flinched once she regained control and recalled the events that had previously taken place.

He watched as she made a motion to leave, but before she left she whispered in his ear "It too late." This caught Mario's attention completely. Why would it be too late? What would possibly rip him and Peach any further apart? Then he got his answer as she continued her statement. "Right now she only thinks there's something going on. Unless you want her to 'know' the truth I suggest you get a grip. We've done good so far, not even Luigi noticed anything." Mario grew tense as he felt her warm breath brushing past his ear with every word she spoke.

"Stick to what we've done so far unless you want you little princess to receive an anonymous letter containing those videos I got from the cameras." Daisy made this final threat and finally left the room and set off for her own kingdom. Mario, unable to stand dropped to the ground where he remained.

End of Flashback

Mario sighed and said to himself "I really am a fool." he laughed at himself. "But she does have point, we kept it up for this long and Peach never heard the 'entire' story…" Mario began thinking of a way to explain the situation to Peach. After a while of pondering on the subject that light bulb went off in his head. He smiled a sly smile and made his way up to Peach's room to win back her trust. 'Why choose' he thought to himself 'when I'll always get both.' and he climbed the stairs to check on 'his' sweet princess.

-With Peach-

The princess was sprawled out on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. She had been so upset that after locking the door to her room she dived into the bed, without caring that she had not taken off her shoes or that her light pink pillow was now stained with black mascara, cherry lipstick, and rosy pink blush.

She laid there, heartbroken, for nearly half an hour when the silence became too over whelming for her. "Mario" she cried to herself in the dark room "why d-did y-y-you…" she could not speak. Her throat felt so hot and her nose so stuffed that all she could do was try to breath as warm tears streamed from her burning, sapphire eyes.

After some time she figured she needed to pull herself together. The dim light of the setting sun could just barely be seen through the drawn curtains. Taking a shaky breath Peach sat herself up on her bed; as soon as she did the world around her seemed to spin. Quickly the princess closed her eyes and leaned on the backboard of her bed for support. Slowly Peach reopened her eyes and looked at the clock radio that sat on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Maybe some music will help me calm down." She thought out loud. Reaching over she clicked the radio on FM and began scrolling through stations. Mostly all she found was static. Finally she got to a station where words could be made out and she turned up the volume so the music could fill the sorrowful air, and hopefully make it happier.

'_I fall asleep by the telephone, _

_It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone._

_Tell me where have you been? (Where have you been?)_

_I found a note with another name,_

_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same._

_Cause I can feel that you're gone (feel that you're gone)_

_I can't bite my tongue forever, _

_While you try to play it cool_

_You can hide behind your stories, _

_But don't take me for a fool._

_You can tell me that there's nobody else,_

_(But I feel it)_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself._

_(But I see it)_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, _

_But I know, I know_

_Your love is just a…lie (lie, lie)_

_It's nothing but a lie (lie, lie.)_

Peach listened to these lyrics and realized how much they seemed to bring her back to reality, rather than pull her away like she wanted them to. She turned the dial to the next station and hoped for something better.

_Oh, oh there's nowhere to run,_

_No one can save me, the damage is done._

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, _

_You give love a bad name._

She quickly changed it without even letting the chorus finish. The ripping of her heart, to her, was worse than the shot; but that doesn't mean she wants to be reminded of it.

_I never could have seen this far,_

_I never could have seen this coming,_

_Seems like my worlds falling apart._

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I could deal with the things you said,_

_It just won't go away._

_In a perfect world, this could never happen,_

_In a perfect world, you'd still be here._

_And it makes no sense-_

"Damn radio!" she exclaimed. "Play something not heartbreaking before I break you." She was becoming irritated. All the songs so far have been the opposite of what she wanted, and since when can she catch the 'beginning

songs?' She usually finds then as soon as they're over, but the beginning!? She finally chose a station and listened.

_What kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know._

_There's a million reasons for you to go,_

_But if you can find a reason to stay,_

_I'll do whatever it takes,_

_To turn this around _

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down._

_And if you give me a chance, _

_Believe that I can change,_

_I'll keep us together, whatever it takes._

'Good enough' she thought.

_She said if we're gonna make this work,_

_You got to let me inside even though it hurts._

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see,_

_She said like it or not it's the way it's got to be._

_You gotta love yourself it you can't ever love me._

_I'll do whatever it takes,_

_To turn this around _

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down._

_And if you give me a chance,_

_And give me a break,,_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better._

_Remember the time I told you,_

_The way that I felt._

_That I'd be lost without you, _

_Never find myself._

_Let's hold onto each other _

_Above everything else, start over-_

Peach heard a knock on the door and turned off the radio. "Wh-who is it?" she asked, a slight fear in her voice. She could feel her heart racing as she awaited an answer.

"It's, it's-a-me Mario." The tone of his voice was unenergetic, and what seemed a bit…sad. "What do you want?" Peach half demanded, half whispered.

"I'm sorry about earlier princess." He said through the closed door. "It's not what you think, please let me explain. I promise that nothing is going on between me and Daisy." Peach thought about his words and whether or not she should let him in. She sighed and made her decision.

-Mario-

As Mario quietly made his way up the stairs to Peach's room he couldn't help but feel the burning stares of Toads on his back. It was an uncomfortable feeling for him, if the Toads realized what was going on then for sure the would be sure to prove it to Peach. As annoying as she is at sometimes and might not always make the best decisions, she was still kind to them; not to mention the princess of the castle. It was their job to keep her 'safe' and happy…right?

Mario reached the top of the staircase and made his way down the hall to Peach's room. He stopped in front of the light pink door and took a deep breath. He clenched his hand into a fist and was about to knock when, he heard music coming from inside. He allowed his hand to fall and relax at his side as e stared at the door and listened. As the songs played he understood how most could be changed so quickly.

'_Wow, the radio really hates her today' _Mario thought as he heard heartbreak song, one after another. Finally Mario assumes she must have grown tried and chose to stay on a station. The only thing different about the song was hat now it wasn't so sad. The final song was not about heartbreak, but getting back together after one. Judging from the song Mario figured this was as good of a time as any to make up with 'his' dear princess.

Once again he lifted his fist and knocked on the door. The music suddenly stopped playing and it sounded as if someone had sat themselves upright on the bed.

"Wh-who is it?" Peach's voice came from behind the closed door. "I-it's-a-me Mario" he answered in a soft, sad tone. There fell a moment of silence before Peach responded, "What do you want?" From the stuffy, scratchy sound of her voice there was no doubt she had been crying. "I'm sorry about earlier princess." He said through the closed door. "It's not what you think, please let me explain. I promise that nothing is going on between me and Daisy." After another silent moment Mario heard the lock on the door being undone, and the door flew open revealing a miserable looking Peach.

Her hair was messy and went everywhere, her pink dress had been wrinkled from where it was sat on, but peach herself was a disaster. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, around her eyes was red and puffy. Peach's mascara had run down with the tears, her lipstick had faded away along with her blush.

"Are you really sorry?" she asked more demanding and forceful than before. "You know I would never want to hurt you-" he was cut off when Peach dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around Mario's neck in an embracing hug. "I know you would never hurt me…but the way Daisy reacted to the question…" Mario in turn wrapped is arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back affectionately, making shushing sounds that way a parent would to a child; in this case a lover. "I talked to her about it" he lied "she told me she was just taken by surprise." Peach, still in Mario's grasp, nodded "It was an out-of –the-blue question, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was" Mario responded. The two stayed this way until they jumped apart after hearing the clock strike 6:30. "We better hurry and get ready if we're going to Luigi's party." Peach stood up and walked back into her room. She looked through the closet and pulled out a plain black tux with a white shirt and red tie. She ran over and gave them to Mario "I got these for you." She told him "You shouldn't go to a party wearing your work clothes can you?" she laughed, wiping her face of any left over tears.

Mario walked to the nearest bathroom to change while Peach got ready in her room. The staring feeling of the Toads was still there, but not as intense. One they were both dressed, Mario in his new tux and Peach in a dress much like her normal one but covered in jewels and red rose in the center of her chest. She had remake-upped her face and no one would have guessed she was just crying fifteen minutes ago.

Mario slid his arm around hers and escorted her to the waiting carriage. Mario was still a bit nervous about seeing Daisy so soon after they were nearly caught. Hopefully Mario could get her off to the side and explain to her what he had told Peach what had happened before Peach could ask anything, or try to apologize for putting her on the spot. He had to think fast, he could now see the top of the castle coming into view, but his thoughts were disrupted when Peach placed her hand over his. He looked at her, but she was still looking out the window at the last of the setting sun. Mario intertwined their fingers and figured he'd let the night play itself out.

Againsorryittooksolong(fanfic is stupid righ now. I have entered a message 3 times and it has been cut off so just go on)

**Thanks for reading**

**Leave a comment(no flames), favorite me, and plaese have safe Happy Holidays ;)**

**Thank you fans and randim ppl checking this fic out, later.**


	7. A Night of Betrayal

**Sorry for the long waits but my word program is really messed up...I had to erase it T-T I still don't have it back! **

**I'm using a back-up method ;)**

**Anyway, Disclaimer: Everything that you are about to read is not owned by me, only the story plot. I can now not be charged with pure copyright! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Mario was pulled out of his daze as the carrage came to a hault and he was pushed forward a bit before falling back into his seat. It took him less than a second to come back to his senses when he felt a light squeeze on his hand. Mario looked over at Peach who was not facing him, instead she had her head turned the opposite direction, looking out of her side window at the lit up castle. Mario could sense the tension in her grip and realized that this might have been a bad idea, but it was too late for doubts now. They were there and once the door to the carrage opened there would be no turning back.

Peach let out a soft sigh that lingered on Mario with an uneasy feeling of sorrow and fear. He gripped her hand tighter and she looked back at him. He looked deep into her sapphire eyes, holding such kind warmth to them. However, deep down he could feel that doubt that filled her mind. He couldn't imagine the struggle in her heart as it tried to force itself back together. How much more pain could it suffer before it shattered beyond repair?

All these ideas and emotions running through Mario at that moment was more than he ever thought would come from a single person, yet here he was gripping the thin threads of fate that would decide the outcome of this tragic game of love and hate that he had allowed himself to get tangled up in. Yes, that he had allowed to happen. Although Daisy had played a role of her own, Mario was the one who had allowed it to continue on; plus that in his heart he realized that he couldn't hate Daisy either.

The tension only grew as the carriage driver could be seen making his way off the seat and over to, what seemed like a barrier that sperated Mario and Peach from having to face Daisy along with anything else that could go wrong, the door. They could hear the _click_ as the handle was turned and their small barried became open and ready for the world to challenge what ever may have been protected within its thin walls.

"Ready Mario, sweety?" Peach's sweet voice graced said one's ears. "Oh! Yes princess." he answered gladly. They stood from their seats and Mario followed Peach out into the cool, evening air. As the glow of the golden sun faded below the horizon, the soft blends of red and orange came and went, leaving only the dark black of night. Even in this usually peaceful setting both of their hearts pounded inside their chests when the castle drifted in to their view.

So, with their hearts pounding against their chests, Mario gentlely gripped Peach's hand and lead her into the seemingly calm castle; but then again looks can be deceiving.

Indeed that castle was like a KSE **(1)** concert on the inside. The sterio was blasting with hardcore rock, while the food table that had been set up was nearly empty. Most of the leftovers could be found on the floor, which would take any number of toads some time to clean.

"Aww. This is horrible!" Peach shouted as loud as she could over the music. Mario, who had been searching for Daisy, snapped out of it and looked up at her.

"What's wrong princess?" Peach held an expression of worry and guilt and her eyes were getting watery.

"This was supposed to be Luigi's party! Look at it, do _you _think he'd want this?" Peach directed Mario to the wave of crowds that obviously could careless about why they were even there; only that there was music and free food. Then he noticed that a circle had formed in the center of the room. People stood all around cheering and watching some sort of show.

Mario let a sly grin spread over his features "I don't think we need to worry about that princess." he pointed to the circle. The water in her eyes seemed to retraced back into the ducts and she began to laugh. There in the center of the chaos was none other than Luigi, the break-dancing king himself.

He shot a few glances up every now and then to see everyone cheering him on. _'Finally! Mario's not in the spotlight, it's just ME!'_ and he just kept going.

Getting back to the issue at hand, Mario continued searching around for Daisy. His eyes lingered on every cheering group, and the occasional random Toads, when he finally spotted her by the sterio. She was getting ready to swap out the CD's once the next song was over.

"Okay, I at least found her." He whipsered to himself. _'All I need to do now is find a way to get away from Peach long enough to go and her talk to her.' _Mario thought and thought when, at last, and idea made its way to the top of his head.

"Hey Peachy?" his sweet voice masked his true intentions. Said one looked at him with her usual, happy-go-lucky smile "What is it Mario?" He stood for a moment in silence, _'She's acting like this afternoon never happened.'_ pushing the thought out of his mind, Mario smiled back at her "We should go tell Luigi 'Happy Birthday', don't you think?" Peach noticed that the song was fading out as it came to an end and the crowd around Luigi was dying down. "Oh! You're right, come on!" She took hold of Mario's hand and dragged him along.

Mario shot a nervous glance over at Daisy who was now looking right back at him with an evil smile on her face; he didn't know if he should feel better that she noticed he was there or scared from the look she was giving him.

Just as They were about to reach Luigi, who had his back turned to them, Daisy put in the next dics and once again the guests gathered around him chanting his name "Luigi! Luigi!" Mario and Peach were now surrounded by the crowd and being pushed and shoved everywhere. One of the teens tripped and fell onto their intertwined hands. At this moment Mario got his chance; he loosened his grip on Peach's hand and semirelectantly...he let go.

"Mario!" Peach screamed when she felt his palm slip though her grasp, but before she could do anything about it she was already being shoved over to where Luigi was. Mario, on the other hand, was prepared. He crouched down and navigated through the maze of crazy partiers, it didn't take lond until he crawled out. He only made one move to look back at where he left Peach but stopped himself halfway and shook off any regrets he had. "Ow." he had tried crawling further out when he hit his nose on someone who had been standing right in front of him.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did you hurt youself." a sarcastic voice rang in his ears. Mario quickly stood and dusted himself off. "Oh ha ha, very funny, Daisy!" he complained. She stood there with a cruel grin, her sapphire eyes dark, obviously up to more no good. "I see everything worked out between you and the Mushroom Princess." Daisy gave a low giggle. Mario returned her statement with a sour look "Its your fault that it was about to go wrong!" he accused her. She smirked "You aren't completely off the hook you know" her hands rested on her hips. Mario sighed "Either way I need to talk to you...alone." She joked around, pretending to protest. "Aw, but the party just started getting good." Mario's temper was rising and Daisy was not helping. "I mean it! We're leaving the party and are going to talk in private!" Daisy stared, surprised by his little out burst; she nodded in understanding and lead the way up the stairs and into the first door to the right...her bedroom.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Daisy sat down on the edge of her sunflower printed bed and crossed her legs.

"It's about this afternoon, with Peach" he began. "Oh come on" Daisy complained "I thought you and her worked it out." Mario was getting very irritated at this point. "For now 'yes', but I don't know how long I could keep it up on my own. So here's what I told her" Mario explained his explaination to Peach.

"Hmm" Daisy leaded back on the bed "not bad, I like it. Alright, that's our story." a shallow wave of relief washed over Mario, Daisy had been informed and agreed with his white lie to the other princess. "Well" Daisy fluttered her sapphire eyes "now what do you feel like doing?" Mario let a certain something cross his mind. Sure he loved both but Peach was a bit too sensitive while Daisy was willing to take a risk, which begins the next chain of events that set this tale up onto a whole new level.

**With Peach Earlier**

"Mario!" she shouted when his hand slipped out of her grasp. She pushed against the crowd as hard as she possibly could, but was overpowered and taken further away from where Mario once was.

When Peach finally turned to face the direction she was being pushed in someone took hold of her hand and pulled her over to an empty part of the room. She took a glance to the crowds and saw that Luigi was no longer in the center... but was the one helping her out.

"Thank you Luigi!" she inhaled a deep breath. "I thought you could use it." Luigi smiled back at her.

"What were you doing in there?" he questioned "You don't strike me as the hardcore type.

"No kidding, hehe. Mario and I were on our way over to see you" she shot a couple glances around "but we got seperated in the crowd." her face fell into a frown.

"Hey, hey" Luigi patted her on the back "I'm sure he hasn't gone too far, its Mario we're talking about ." Peach let the smile return to her face and once again sent him a thank you.

"Oh Luigi, I'm worried about if Mario's okay...I'm afraid that he doesn't love me anymore." Peach's eyes began to water. Luigi noticed this and grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"Don't talk like that!" her told her "What would ever make you think that Mario didn't love you?"

Peach refused to meet him eye -to- eye. "It feels like...like he and...and Daisy..." Luigi stopped her there.

"Do you hear youself!" he cried to her. She had no choice but to looked directly into his pleading eyes. Why? Why did his eyes remind him so much of how Mario's had looked before all this mess. Filled with care and honosty. "Listen" Luigi said "Mario would never want to hurt you, he jus wouldn't do something so low. And with Daisy at that." he gave a soft, forced laugh. Peach continued to stare blankly into his eyes, taken by their sweet, truthful words. Luigi had been able to give her the hope that was lost in Mario's actions back to her with, not just his words, but his bright blue eyes. After all the pain she had held, Luigi managed to heal her right in the heart. "Princess are you going to be alright?" Those soft words floated into her ears and she could no longer hold it back...

Luigi had no time to react when Peach suddenly fell forword toward him. His eyes widened in surprise and shock and his mind went blank. Their lips locked and their world seemed to slow. Luigi's arms wrapped around her and pushed her closer, deepening their sweet kiss. Moments pasted and neither of them remembered or cared what they were there for or even just where they were.

Then, all at once, reality struck them. Luigi released his arms and Peach pushed away from his embrace. They stared at each other, Luigi motionless and Peach gentlely touched the top of her lips with the tips of her fingers. Both were in such shock. That kiss had felt so unreal, unthought of, wrong...yet it felt so, so _right_.

"I- I'm sorry!" Peach ran off crying. She couldn't believe that she had just betrayed Mario's trust, and with his brother. She couldn't even believe that she had just 'kissed' Luigi.

"I have to find Mario!" she told herself. "I've got to tell him! I've got to apologize. Oh! Please forgive me." without a thought in her mind, other than to beg for Mario to forgive her, her legs carried her up the staircase and to the closes door that she could find. The first door of the right.

"Mario! I'm so sor-" Peach's eyes widened larger than ever before, the tears that already flowed down her face came more freely, and her knees buckled under her and she crumpled to the ground; her eyes never leaving the sceen in front of her. The figures that could be made out under the sheets. "Mar...io...w-why...?" she brokedown right there in the doorway. "Why!"

* * *

**(1) Killswitch Engage concerts are EPIC!**

**Well it took a while but now we have the unraveling of the story. The dramatic irony is ending and just plain irony begins ^-^**

**Be sure to give me positive (or creative) reviews and come back for the next chapter!**

**Thank MarioPwnsYou4Life for getting me to work on this at all lol, without her we would be on chapter 2 ^^'**

**Laters ;)**


	8. Busted!

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ^^'**

**I have been really...lazy lately, I won't lie. But I know that the others won't take as long due to my best friend(MarioPwnsYou4Life) not letting me hear the end of it till the story has been complete lol. She deserves ALL the credit for this story. Without her I'd be on chapter Two...maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I wouldn't own Mario...But I know what to add to my wish list! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Peach's knees lost all their strength and buckled underneath her as she feel to the ground. Her eyes stung as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks, though they never left the sight in front of them. The man she loved...her best friend...and her breaking heart that it caused.

"M-mar-...D-dai..." Peach couldn't finish a single thought. Her mind was pitch black and nothing could possibly describe the pure pain and sorrow that seemed to paralyze her entire body.

***Flashback***

Mario had just told Daisy the explanation he gave Peach to cover their tracks.

"I had to think of something quick" he said. "I told her that it was an out of the blue question that took us by surprise, we didn't know how to react, and that nothing was going on between us."

Daisy placed her index finger and thumb on her chin and thought about it for a brief moment.

"Hmm..." She leaned back on the bed. "Not bad, I like it. Alright, that's our story."

A shallow wave of relief washed over Mario. Daisy had been informed and agreed with his white lie Peach.

"Well" Daisy fluttered her sapphire eyes "now what do you feel like doing?"

Mario let a certain something cross his mind. However, he chose to brush it off.

"Let's get back to the party. I'm sure Luigi and Peach are wondering where we are by now."

The italian stood up from the bed and was about to exit the room when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Wait..."  
Mario turned to see Daisy sitting on her knees on the edge of the bed, holding on to him.

"I have to ask you something..."  
"What is it?"

The floral princess leveled her eyes with his and gave him a serious yet loving look. She took his hand in hers, took a deep breath, and asked a very serious question.

"Despite all of what's happened so far, Mario... do you still love me?"

His eyes widened a bit in surprise of her sudden questioning. However, he didn't respond right away. She began to get worried as he remained silent.

"Well... do you?"

Mario stayed quiet. Daisy felt a strong uneasiness in her heart as she watched him stand before her with no answer. Finally, she put on a disappointed expression and let her eyelids fall close while her head lowered to face the floor. She felt the heat build up behind her eyes... when all of a sudden, she heard a familiar chuckle. Her eyes popped open and she quickly looked up at Mario. He looked back at her with a smile on his face and his eyelids lowered in a loving manner. Daisy gasped a bit when he placed his index finger and thumb under her chin; leveling her face directly towards his... At last, he answered...

"Yes..."

She gasped a bit once more. She found herself staring into his aqua blue eyes as he looked back into her icy blue ones. Then it seemed as though his face was getting closer and closer to hers... until she felt a slight pressure against her lips. Daisy's eyes widened a bit as Mario kissed her passionately. Then her eyelids slowly fell as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back while he wrapped his around her thin waist. Time seemed to have slowed down. Moments passed and neither of them remembered or cared where they were or even what they were there for. Another moment passed and at last the plumber and the floral princess parted their lips. They didn't speak. Just smiled lovingly at one another. Soon after, the first kiss quickly turned into another...

and another and another and ANOTHER... Eventually Mario and Daisy burst into full fledge making out. They repeatedly kissed deep and hard. Suddenly, the two became overwhelmed by certain urges. Still kissing, Mario's hormones took over and he began pushing Daisy back on the bed while she pulled him along. When they reached the pillows, Mario hastily began to slip off Daisy's dress while she slipped off his whole tux. Now fully exposed, Mario thrust himself on top of Daisy. All of reality seemed to greatly slow down...

Only the sound of moaning filled the room. During it, the floral princess knocked off Mario's cap and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Say it..." moaned Daisy.

They began making out once more.

"Say it!..."

Mario attempted to "say it", but all that escaped from his lips was a moan and more kissing and...stuff...  
But Daisy just had to hear it...

"SAY IT!" she shouted. At last, Mario did.

"I love you!" he said.

"I love you! *kiss* I love you! *moan*"  
Finally pleased, she began kissing him back into a make out. Minutes passed; Mario and Daisy were aware of nothing but each other for that seemed to be the only thing that mattered right now. However, little did they realize the sound of a turning doorknob...

***END FLASHBLACK***

She could feel the burning pain that radiated from the back of her eyes, the tears streaming out of the them. It felt as if she had taken a powerful hit in the stomach and could not catch her breath. All words stuck in her throat, all thoughts disappeared from her mind. Light filtered through the room as someone opened the door.

Upon hearing a thump, Mario pulled away from Daisy's embrace to find the other princess on her hands and knees, a helpless expression plastered on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. His eyes widened and suddenly she became the only thing in the room he could see.

"P-Princess! I-I..."

His throat went dry and he couldn't make out a sentence. Curious as to what had caught Mario's attention, Daisy decided to look up and see for herself. She saw Peach helpless on the floor bawling her eyes out and Mario staring at her in shock. Unlike Mario, she rolled her eyes indifferently.

"Oh great, we've been caught" she said in a sarcastic manner, as if she knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

After the first moment had passed, Mario finally gained the words no one else could.

"Princess... this isn't... it's not... you don't understand!" he tried to convince as he slowly approached her in nothing but his red boxers.

Her gaze fixed on him like daggers.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" she demanded.

Mario was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Peach... just... calm down..."

"I was right! There IS something going on between you two!"

He fell silent. Her words were true.

"NOW I DON'T FEEL SO BAD ABOUT KISSING LUIGI!"

"What?" he and the floral princess simultaneously asked.

Without another word, Peach dashed out of the room, leaving Mario and Daisy to absorb her words.

MEANWHILE

Luigi remained sitting in the corner of the wild room, still gently stroking his lips.

"She...she... kissed me..." He still couldn't believe it. It felt strange. Not just the fact that someone as loyal and shy as Peach would make such a bold move like that, but the fact that it felt...'right.'

It was a feeling that he couldn't explain. When they kissed, it seemed as though all the world slowed around them. His recollection about the kiss was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a crying woman. He looked up just in time to see Peach run past the wild crowd, tears still cascading down her face. Curious and worried, Luigi stood up and started after her. Currently, Mario stood in the same spot where he was standing when Peach ran from the room. Both he and Daisy stared in shock at the open doorway where she had exited. Her final words still hung heavy upon them.

"She... kissed Luigi?" Daisy questioned the truthfulness of her words.

Mario, however, remained silent. A shallow wave of guilt washed over him as he glanced back at Daisy, who was still underneath the covers from their "incident". He knew he had messed up this time. How could he ever win back Peach's trust now?

"Peach, wait up!" called Luigi as he continued to run after her.

The princess could hear his calls but didn't dare turn back. Instead she finally came to a stop in a nearby park. Luigi halted just behind her to catch his breath.

"Wha...What's wrong Princess?" he wheezed.

She turned around, her tears falling like diamonds in the moonlight. Luigi just stared in disbelief at her broken form.

"Luigi...I...I..." she tried and failed to say.

She ran up and threw her arms tightly around his neck, causing him to blush a little. She wept a bit more but finally began to calm down when she felt a hand gently stroking her back.

"It's alright princess... just take a breath and try to tell me what happened."

Peach took a few soft breaths to collect herself enough to speak.

"There...isn't that better?"

She looked up at Luigi, who smiled sadly down at her. He took her gently by the hand and led her to one of the benches. They both took a seat and Peach finally spoke up.

"Luigi... there's something I have to tell you..."

**Wondering what will happen next?**

**Well you'll have to comeback and read the next chapter to find out ;)**

**Laters.**


	9. It's Complicated

**Sorry for the long wait, I give my heart out to those who have been waiting. I have no excusses other than my lazy nature. It is thanks to MarioPwnsYou4Life that this story has come so far!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mario, don't you think this story would be a game on the market?**

* * *

Luigi gave the princess a confused look. Something had her upset enough to run full speed out of the castle, but how did it involve him? When he just stared at her without any sign of moving, Peach motioned for him to sit on the bench next to 's body listened to the gesture and did as he was signaled."What is it Princess?" he asked; taking a seat beside her."I…" her words caught in her throat as if they were unsure if they should be said.

The princess knew that this knowledge would bring Luigi's world crashing down alongside her own…but it's better that he knows."Please take this well." she whispered under her breath and Luigi waited patiently for Peach to collect her thoughts. Just by the broken look on her face, he knew whatever she wanted to tell him was not going to be easy to relive.

The soft tint of her pink rose blush had been mostly washed away be the rains of tears that were recently shed; which made the princess appear pale, and ghost like. Her once bright sapphire eyes were now faded into a murky ocean blue, and showed only signs of hopelessness. Luigi placed a gentle hand on her back when he noticed tears forming in the corners of her eyes again."Shh, just try to relax. Take a nice breath of fresh air, and slowly let it back out." his words guided her. It did work, though. Her shaking body began to calm down, and a small warmth could be sensed somewhere deep within her chest.

"Thanks." she did not meet his eyes until the next line."I hav-have to t-tell you…but, but…I…" Peach's head felt fuzzy and dizziness hit her stomach, but she couldn't let this stop her."It's about Mario…and Daisy, too" she began.. Luigi gave her his undivided attention at the mention of Daisy's name. "Lately Mario has been acting really strange. At first I just thought he was tired from all the long work days, but then… I noticed how his behavior would change when Daisy was around. The other day… I asked her about it. The way she tensed, I guess my mind jumped to the conclusion that something was going on between the two. You could say I made a scene in the kitchen before storming to my room." Peach laughed at herself, but what unnerved Luigi was the hollow tone of this laugh.

It was more of an instinct to mask pain than an emotional response to the memory. "Mario was able to convince me that it was all just a misunderstanding, and he assured me that he cared…" her expression fell as she turned her head away; closing her eyes. Luigi looked at her, confusion being his dominant feature. "Princess….""Tonight…when I went to find Mario… I found them." she paused. "Mario…with Daisy. They, they were…together…inside each other!" quickly she turned to bury her face in Luigi's overalls.

His crystal blue eyes opened wide; looking down at her in pure shock and disbelief."Don't hate me please!" a muffled plea. "I just- I just thought you needed to know…" her hands curled up to her chest, while most of her weight was shifted toward the plumber. He collected himself and, wearing an emotionless complexion, he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you one hundred percent sure about what you're telling me?" he said in a monotone."Yes…" she choked out. "There was no mistake this time."

"Luigi?" she glanced up at him. She had felt a trembling in his chest, but he seemed to be a statue. The light of the moon cast a shadow over his eyes that made them impossible to see. What she did notice was the single tear that reflected the moon's pale glow. "Are you going to be alright?" Peach felt as though telling him under the circumstances was a jumped slightly when Luigi placed his hands on her shoulders to pull her gentle off his chest. His outline seemed like a blur through her red, teary eyes."I'll take you back to your castle. You look like you could use some rest."

He tried to send a small smile to help lighten her spirit. If there was anyone who deserved a shard of hope in a time of despair, it was Princess Peach. She always did her best to make everyone else feel better, so it was all Luigi could do for her.

He feared that if he spoke, the words would only do more damage. Luigi stood from his place on the bench and offered her his hand."Okay…Luigi…" She took it."Huh?" Luigi didn't release her hand after she had already gotten to her feet."Thank you." the princess gave the other's hand a light squeeze, and they started to head back to the nearby castle so Luigi could pick up his kart.

* * *

_With Mario and Daisy-_

Mario sat on the edge of the queen sized bed with his ands holding tightly to the sides of his face. His overall appearance seemed like a scene out of a bad horror film. Mario's eyes were wide, and they stared blankly at the floor below. Pale-yellow flesh lost the yellow tint out of fear and panic. Every muscle in his body was tense and shaky.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" he continued chanting under his breath, almost as a whisper to himself. Daisy looked at him with a strangely calm expression. She had relocated to a seat in front of a tall mirror and began brushing her messy hair. She could see Mario out of the mirror's reflection.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" she asked, attempting to break him from his shock; it didn't work. Mario remained, unfazed, still chanting."Hey!" She shouted. He gave a small shudder and slowly lifted his head to look her way."You really should wash up. You're covered with sweat." She glared at the back of her head, "What is wrong with you?" his voice meant to be forceful, but cracked and shook on every syllable. "Do you not care about what just happened?" he gestured toward the door then to the bed.

"Of course I do, but I know it won't do any good to lose my head over it." she put down the brush and turned to face him. "We can't change what has happened." she said sternly. "Did you even see the look on Peach's face! She was heart broken! And another thing-"

He had to regain himself, somewhat; until Daisy held her hand out and stopped him in his rage.

"Yes, I did see. But it isn't going to change anything." she repeated her statement. "This doesn't just hurt me ya know! We both know she'll tell Luigi. Then what will you do?" he fought kept a calm expression

"I know she'll tell him." She turned back to the mirror to continue brushing. Mario waited for her to continue, but she remained silent. "Well?" he grew impatient.

"Well what? If he can see past it he will, and if he can't he'll move on." So much confidence Mario , Mario jumped off of the bed and made his way to the door. "I'm leaving." "Have a safe trip." Daisy heard the door slam shut. A single tear ran down her flushed cheek.

* * *

_-With Mario-_

He was in no hurry to get back, but he did want to get away from that castle. He needed to talk to Peach. She had to understand… there was nothing to explain. Mario knew he had messed up big this time. Peach had no right to forgive him. He deserved anything she did to him, if her heart was strong enough to repair after its break.

"How do I get back to Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario wondered walking out. He noticed the carriage that had brought he and Peach to the party was still there. "Then where's the princess?" Mario asked with a bit of worry. He gazed all over the place hoping to see her sitting somewhere, but he didn't. Instead, Mario glanced into a small lot and saw that Luigi's kart was missing.

Mario felt a sigh of relief exit his he rushed over to the coach. "Back to Mushroom Kingdom please." Mario told the driver. The trip seemed to take forever, but he finally saw the castle coming into view."You can stop here, I'll walk the rest of the way." Mario paid the driver and went on his way. He couldn't stand being in that thing anymore. Not after he had originally shared it with Peach…

Mario knocked on the door to the castle and was greeted by a very irritated voice. "Who's at the door? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Toad's voice echoed from behind a closed door.

"It's Mario."

* * *

**I hope that was somewhat worth the long wait. These next few week will be busy for me, so relax.**

**I don't have much else to say; so R&R, and enjoy :)**

**Until next time ppls!**


	10. What now?

**Hey there everyone, I am so sorry this took way too long to get updated. But thanks to the help of MarioPwnsYou4Life, I am proud to present the next exciting chapter of Mario's little secret!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort!**

Chapter 10: What now?

"It's Mario" Called said person from the outside on the doors. He waited a moment in silence for a reply, sound, anything from the other side of that door.

It seemed like a barrier that separated Mario from the world. Everything he needed or cared for rested within its great pale walls. Any other time it was just a bunch of wood and stone that offered shelter to those who lived inside of it, but now… He couldn't begin to compartmentalize the pain within his own heart when he looked upon the structure. It was denying him access to his home, heart, and life. The life of the Princess and his had become so close that for the two to part would be to split their very souls in two.

"Go away." Toad said from the other side. "The princess does not wish to see you." Toad was ready to walk as far from the door as possible.

"Wait! Please, I-I screwed up and-" Mario tried to explain his apologies, but was interrupted. "You're damn right you screwed up!" Toad shot back. "Here she is doing only everything she possibly can to please _you_. And where are you while she's slaving away! Messing around with someone else; not just anyone else either, but her best friend. Your brother's girlfriend." The only thing keeping the servant from ripping Mario apart limb from limb was the plank of painted wood between them. Mario, however, was too shocked by the truth of Toad's words to react. His mind had gone blank and could process nothing.

"Get out of here right now or you'll be sorry." Toad warned him. The what-ever-Toad-is stomped off in to the castle, where he could not hear Mario any longer.

Mario, however, couldn't move a single muscle in his body. A wave of pain and his own betrayal washed over him. His hollow eyes stared only a few moments longer before sense returned to him. Walking down the long path back through town, Mario turned to take one last glance at the palace. As a single tear rolled down his rounded cheek, he whispered "I'm sorry…" He went on his way to, what he hoped to be, his house and his understanding brother. Mario laughed at himself for the thought…"Luigi has nothing to understand…I screwed everything up. He should be mad at me." Mario only worried _how_ mad his brother was.

The small home came into his frame of reference over the horizon, and he knew he was about to find out…

Mario stared blankly at the single door in front of him and tilted his head toward the sky to pray. He prayed with all his being that Luigi would yell at him. Inside, Mario's heart yearned for his brother to scream at the top of his lungs and throw a fit; anything was better than the silent treatment he was getting from Peach. He wanted to hear he was wrong; he needed to know that Luigi would at least look him in the eyes. He didn't want to become the empty shadow cast out of the lives of those he cares about. Daisy is no longer a factor to his happiness, only to his sorrow. Luigi needed to let out all those feelings toward Mario.

"I know I messed up…" Mario recited to himself. He needed to hear himself say these words at least once before going to see his brother so he could let himself know that he did say them; incase he froze in front of his brother, or Luigi wouldn't take the time to listen. It was a tough place Mario was in right at that moment. Either way, he knew he could not stay here… This was a home of love and trust. Trust had been cast aside by Mario the first night he turned his back for pleasure. But one thing Mario could not forget, even if everyone else does, he loves them all.

Taking one more deep breath, Mario twisted the doorknob and entered the dark house. It seemed so empty and quiet when he entered, as if Luigi had not yet come home. However, Mario knew he was there because the front door was unlocked…like Luigi had been expecting him. Worry flashed through Mario's icy blue eyes. Each step deeper into the house became more hesitant than the last, and he contemplated turning back. Maybe he should not have come after all, just go find some other place to stay for a while… The dim light of the living room lamp spread throughout the room to consume Mario in his fears. He slowly turned to face Luigi, who was sitting on the single-person chair.

Luigi had his hat pulled over his eyes and stared straight at the ground in front of him. He had changed back into his usual green shirt and overalls. The shadows cast by the lamp covered a majority of his face, but it was obvious he had been crying. On side of his cheek glowed with a soft red, and appeared swollen. Did Mario want to stay? He needed to try.

"Luigi…I-…" Nothing would come. Just as Mario had feared, he could not speak to his brother. In the back of his mind, Mario knew it was wrong to even stand in front of him after the pain he must have caused his little brother.

Luigi did not look up at him when Mario began to talk. Why should Mario have the honor of looking him in the eyes? They say that only the trusted should be able to have the view into another's emotions, and Mario was not to be trusted. He had looked straight at Luigi dozens of times just to lie to his face. "Leave." Luigi's low tone sent a shiver down Mario's spine. It was not his little brother's voice, it was too dark and cold hearted.

Mario stood there in shock, his mouth parted in surprise. "Bro-" Luigi's muscles tensed visibly; cutting Mario off. "Don't think for one second you could call me that." Luigi's anger was clear in the shaking of his vocal cords. "After everything you've done to me…you are not my brother! You are not even my friend!" Luigi slammed his fist on the coffee table. Everything he was trying to control was spilling out and Mario was the cause of the overflow. He should have never come back.

"Just get out. I never want to see your face again." Without looking up, Luigi got up and walked toward his bedroom. "Wait!" cried Mario. "Where am I supposed to go?" Mario knew from the start he wouldn't be able to stay, but he didn't want to leave either.

"Hmph" Luigi scoffed "I could care less about what happens to you." He turned just enough for one of his sharp, icy eyes to come out of the shadows. "Now, leave." his eye never broke concentration; he never blinked. Luigi held Mario in his sight.

Mario took a few steps back, but couldn't bring himself to do much else. This was not the Luigi he knew. The shy younger twin he had always defended… This man standing before him was someone completely different. "I-I'm…" Mario studdered in his apology.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. As of this moment forward, I want nothing to do with you…traitor." Luigi turned his back to Mario. The red plumber couldn't believe what was happening. "Luigi!" he felt his knees begin to weaken and his body fall to the ground begging. Luigi was too quick for Mario's slowed reactions. Both were upset, but Luigi's rage surpassed that of his brothers'. All his hate was directed at the man standing in front of him, and Luigi just wanted the feeling to go away. The shaking in his heart, and the burning in his throat. He just wanted it to end!

"Why are you still standing here?" Luigi wished him away over and over, but he Mario still stood. "…" Mario's couldn't think of words, mush less say them. Backing away from the center of the small room, Mario turned and darted for the front door. Luigi heard the frame slam against the wooden door and he dropped to his knees. Absolutely everything that was building inside found the breaking point in his heart. Luigi backed himself to the wall and curled into a ball. There, he sobbed himself to sleep. His dreams were dark and empty; he no longer had anything to believe in…to dream of having. The future had become too hazy for him to see.

As for Mario, he ran away from the house as fast as he could… Where he was going…was also unclear. He wanted nothing more than to turn back and set everything right. Unfortunately, for things to be right, they should have never gone so wrong. He needed to find a way to do the impossible. For now, he just needed a place to rest.

* * *

**Wow, things are tough for our _hero_. So, do you think anyone should forgive him? I bet you all want to know what's going on next, huh?**

**Well that will be out sooner than this chapter came.**

**Enjoy the Holidays!**


	11. Make Due With What Little Remains

**Hello all my readers, glad you have been keeping up with this story. I am trying to get it going at a steady pace. You can credit my friend MarioPwnsYou4Life that this story has gotten as far as it has. We are working together to make this stories worth the reading.**

**Thank you all of our fans and curious readers for standing by us. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned, that's why it is on FanFiction and not a console. If I did own this..."Thoughts* Well, it would be dramatic in ever sense of the word. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Make Due with what little remains

It was well past midnight and all around businesses had been closed for hours; lights off and locks secure. The night seemed to become a completely new world. Once it came everything shifted and faded from a land bathed in the warmth of the sunlight, to the melancholy tones of a sky void of life and movement.

However, there was one solitary movement out on the street. A small figure passed from streetlamp to streetlamp in search of a place to stay the night. A chilling wind ran down his spine and forced him to hug himself tight. The only sound he could make out was the soft _thud _of his own footsteps.

He had been walking for what seemed like hours and his mind, once preoccupied with events earlier in the night, now had a chance to register the situation he was in. There was no way he could return home, not after the look in his brother's eyes. A look he had never seen there before…hate. His brother had always been stubborn, but this was all he was going to take.

Mario was aware he did not have the strength to go back to the place he could no longer call home; there was too much pain and too much misery within its walls. So, with his mind made up, Mario navigated through the empty streets. Alone. That's how it should be; after what he's done…

Eventually, Mario was able to find refuge. Near the edge of town there stood a small inn. Its sign read "**ECOM T HE MUHOM KIGDM NN"**. Most of the sign had burned out over the years of over use, and it did not look like the place to pay for new letters. The walls were marked with endless amounts of graffiti and few windows appeared to be cracked along the thin glass. A rain gutter sat, rusted, on the far side of the establishment, and the light inside the front door was dim. The glass on the doors was coated in layers of thick grease and dust; years of forgotten updates.

Mario walked in to the building, which alerted the doorman with the chime of a bell. The man sat up in his chair and tossed the newspaper he had been reading into the waste bin. "What can I do you for?" He asked in a gruff tone. This man did not want to be bothered by travelers; he only wanted to be left to mind his own business. The exact reason he decided to work at the inn was because no one ever came there.

Mario ignored his bitter tone and simply answered "Room for one." and he unconsciously shoved his hands into his pockets. The two held eye contact for about a minute before the doorman finally spoke. "Just for tonight?" Mario shook his head, "I don't know…" His eyes finding sudden fascination with the molded wood floor. The man tossed a room key in Mario's direction, but Mario did not react. He lifted his glazed eyes up in time to watch the sliver key hit the floor by his shoes. He bent down to scoop up the metal and placed it in his chest pocket "Thanks. What number?" Mario's own tone was monotone and emotionless. The voice a true broken man echoed in his speech. The voice of a man who lost everything. "Twelve. Last door to the left on the first level." The man retrieved the paper and continued reading. "Be sure you pay before you hit the road." and with that final remark, Mario exited toward his room.

He inserted the key into the crusted keyhole and watched as flakes of copper fell to the ground. He let out a deep sigh and pushed the door with some force. The years of damage had morphed the wood to a point it no longer fit in the narrow frame. Looking over the room itself, Mario wondered if a nice dark alley would be more suitable.

The grey paint had begun to chip away; leaving plaster and stone exposed in every corner where the roof had leaked during the annual thunderstorms. The bed was a single mattress with a broken bed frame that wobbled when the door was opened or closed. Carpet the color of lime and vomit stunk of mold and musty fabric. Mario took off his shoes and regretted it the second his sock pressed down on the floor. It was damp. The cool moisture slowly absorbed into his red socks and he felt he was walking over mush. He stood over the bed and glared at the stained bed sheets. Disgust washed over him. He felt dirty throughout every inch of his body. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the room did not have a bathroom with a shower. He refused to even enter said room after inspecting the initial feel of the place. Gently climbing into the bed, harsh squeaks filled the silent, stuffy air. The frame felt ready to give beneath his weight.

He stared up at the ceiling with a dull expression. His thoughts, at this point, were completely separating him from his body. He acknowledged nothing, felt nothing; not on the outside at least. Inside was a war. One that Mario himself had started and Daisy had managed to fuel. The fires that burned so high in pillars around him made running meaningless. But the true flame of his grief came from the principle of battle itself… The ones that will get hurt the most, are the ones who are unaware a war is raging. Peach. She was never supposed to get involved this, but she did. At the cost of having her in his life, Mario through away everything for the thrill of the flames. The taste of action and the desire for something more. Thinking his way back into reality, Mario took one more glance around him…"This place is perfect." and he drifted into a dreamless slumber. Any nightmares that plagued him were nothing compared to the one he had just lived.

_**One Month Later**_

Mario had been getting by at a steady pace. He still handled the routine call at work, but avoided Luigi at all costs… or rather, Luigi avoided him. Luigi had all his jobs messaged to his home so he would never risk running into Mario in the field. It hurt Mario inside to know that his own brother did not want to even be in the same room with him, but he felt the distance would do them both justice.

What pained him the most was the lack of contact from the princess: either of them. He may despise Daisy for what she helped to cause, but she was not the only one to blame. Mario did his fair share of the work. At this rate he would be happy to here from anyone.

Peach constantly filled his head. Her smile melted in to a look of betrayal and sorrow; the light of her natural beauty would fade into the bleak void Mario had cast upon her. It wasn't fair. He did this and he had no way of setting any of it right!

He couldn't even see her, much less speak to her…

The phone rang near Mario's bedside table and he jumped a foot off the ground. He quickly grabbed the annoying device and spoke into the receiver: "Hello? Mario bros-bro plu-"

"_Mario?" _

His eyes grew double in size and his breath caught in his throat. The room began to spin and he sank onto the bed in shock. He tried speaking, but nothing would escape the lump in his throat. Mario coughed a few times away from the phone before trying again.

"Y-yes…is that…really you?" joy and fear filled his voice.

"_I…wanted to speak to you. I tried calling Luigi, but he said he didn't know where you were…"_

"Yeah…I don't live there anymore…How did you find me?"

"_I called around and…eventually I found the right number. I just needed to talk to you…"_

Mario felt his heart racing in his chest as each of the words flowed out of the phone.

"Listen, Peach, I am so…I didn't-"

"_I was wondering if you would like…to meet me by the lake tomorrow afternoon."_

"I would love that more than anything." Relief and regret. She should hate him; he was lower than dirt and deserved no one's forgiveness. But inside his heart was ready to fly out of his chest with happiness. To hear her voice and see her face would be more than enough.

"_I'll be there around two o'clock."_

"So will I!"

"_See you there…"_

"Peachy, wait! I…I love you." the words felt so fake, but the feeling so real.

After a moment in silence, the line went dead.

Mario replaced the phone on the hook and laughed. For the first time in a long time he actually laughed. He buried his face in the pillow and shouted in pure joy. The world that had crumbled to the ground was finally being rebuilt.

Another ring of the phone pulled Mario back to the here and now.

"Hello? Who is this?" Mario was in no position to talk to anyone other than Peach. She was the only voice he truly wanted to hear right now…until:

"_Hey…"_

"…What do you want?" His voice filled with venom; harsh, but he was in no mood for this to be happening again.

"_Meet me at the park in an hour." _Right to the point as always.

"Why would I do that? You got me in this mess." A lie that held some truth.

"_We are both to blame, but right now there is something much more important to be discussing. Trust me. I'll tell you about it when you show up"_

"Who says I will? I'm finally getting my life back. The life that you, Daisy, helped to ruin!"

"_We both know you can't leave this weight hanging in the air, you'll show…Please?"_

"…"

"_Please…" _She sounded desperate. Not the strong will Mario was first drawn too. As long as he did not make the same mistake twice.

"Fine."

"_I'll be by the north bridge."_

For the second time, Mario was left holding a dead phone.

Why did she have to show up at a time like this? Peach had finally agreed to listen to him, so why did Daisy always need to butt in? it angered him. But then he recalled the plea of her voice… maybe she has been just as hurt.

Mario grabbed his key and started for the park. This was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

**Wonder what that was all about? Wait, I know! You'll just have to hit that alert button and wait till the next chapter.**

**You guys are great for making this far with us, and to all of those reading this in the future that won't have to wait as long for the next phase. **

**Until next time!**


	12. Reflections in the Park

**Here it is, the next exciting chapter of Mario's Little Secret! Thanks to the editing of MarioPwnsYou4Life for my horrid spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by this lonely person sitting at the computer writing about how things could happen in the world of Mario.**

Chapter 12

* * *

The midday sun shone brightly in it's high place in the clear summer sky. The birds chirped happily from their homes on top of the trees. A light, warm breeze blew over the calm landscape as Mario made his way to the North side of the park. The walk had taken him about half an hour from his motel room, so he still had some time left before Daisy was supposed to show up. Whatever it is she wants, Mario couldn't care less. She just needed to state her business and be on her way. It was obvious that she chooses to contact him now that Peach was just starting to talk to him again. Just the thought of the pained look on Peach's face that night mad his blood boil. If Daisy hadn't...

He stopped himself and took a deep breath. It wasn't fair to place all the blame on her; even if he could pin most of it toward the manipulative little wench. He knew that he was no better than she was at that moment. She might have offered, but it wasn't like he declined with confidence. No. He had accepted with open arms and paid the price by hurting someone as innocent as Peach.

Mario approached the closest bench to the North Bridge of the Mushroom Kingdom park and took a seat. He looked toward the sky and, judging from the position of the sun, it was a little after noon. Glancing down at his feet Mario noticed his shadow was only just coming out of hiding from beneath him.

He had made better time than he expected and still had at least twenty minutes until Daisy was supposed to meet him. Taking a deep breath, Mario allowed his mind to wander over everything that had happened up to this point. All the mistakes he had made and the people he had hurt; now Daisy was back in the picture. What about Luigi? 'Has she even spoke to him at all since that night?' Mario placed his head in his hands and leaned over to support his weight on his knees.

"Luigi" the name echoed through the wind. 'How could I have done this to you?' Mario hadn't even thought about how all this affected his little brother. Last time he saw his sibling, he was being kicked out of their... Luigi's house. Mario didn't have a home anymore. A home has people inside it that love you and that you return the love. There was nothing like that left for him; at least not right now. If he could somehow convince Peach to take him back, maybe he could have a home again. This time he would be sure not to throw it away like the last.

'Even if Peach forgives me, that doesn't mean Luigi would.' He realized. This knowledge sent a wave of sorrow rippling down and through ever muscle in his body. He never wanted to lose his little, twin brother; especially not like this. Luigi had every right to never want to see him again. Luigi loved Daisy, more than anything in the world. Mario recalled the countless nights Luigi would go on and on about how amazing she was, and sweet with a wild side. She was the first girl he could honestly say he cared for with all his heart and soul, and how he never wanted to lose her...

Mario stared blankly at the sky above and tried not to think anymore. How could he have messed up like this? Not just his life either, but everyone will have to suffer the consequences of his actions. He should have just said 'no'. Then none of this would have happened; why couldn't he just say 'no.?

-Flashback-

The sun shone low in the afternoon sky and Mario was finishing up at the Sarasaland castle. Daisy had called him over to install a part for her since she would get a discount thanks to her knowing Mario as friends.

Coming out of the upstairs master bathroom, Mario wiped his face with a damp cloth and noticed Daisy leaning against the doorframe. She was smiling thoughtfully, but it seemed there was something more to it than just a friendly grin. He walked up to her and smiled back.

"Well, everything seems to be working perfectly now." He informed the princess with confidence in his work. He knew anything he installed would work just fine. She nodded and returned with a soft 'Thanks' and pushed herself off of the door to face him directly. "What do I owe you for all your hard work?" hands clasped behind her back innocently in gesture, but not so much in meaning.

Mario took no notice and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well there is the price for the part, then the work, and the house call..." He thought it over, unaware that Daisy was slowly closing the distance between them. "But since you are my brother's girlfriend, I suppose I could make this a special call." Her smile remained small and unchanged as she bent over slightly. "You would really do that for me?" Her voice was calm and smooth as it drifted through the room into Mario's ears.

"Of course I would. But can I ask you something?" When no reply was given, Mario continued. "Why didn't you have Luigi come and do this for you?" She sighed and smiled a bit wider "Because I wanted to see 'you' silly." Their faces were now inches apart and Mario could feel her warm breath on his face. He could not hide the pink tint that rose to his cheeks. He became nervous by the way Daisy's eyes seemed to hunger with lust. They called to him, but he didn't feel enough to resist. He leaned closer to her, letting their lips crash together in sweet bliss. Mario watched Daisy's eyes slide shut and his own mirrored soon after. Her tongue swiped over his lips and poked at them, begging him for entrance. Mario parted them without a thought to it and her wet muscle slid gracefully into his mouth. His own rolled around in a playful manner, tasting ever part of her. She was making sure that no part of this territory was left un-excavated. A moan escaped from Mario's throat and Daisy shuttered in a quick giggle. Backing away from the entrance of the room, Daisy collapsed on top of Mario when they reached the edge of the Queen bed. Mario pushed his weight and rolled to a position of himself laying over her. He pushed forward, deepening their kiss; however, it was not long until the need for oxygen screamed from his lungs. Quickly, Mario pulled himself into a sitting position, still on top of the other, and took a long inhale.

Looking down he saw that Daisy had not yet opened her eyes, but kept her mouth slightly parted. Her breathing was heavy with a pleased grin spread out over her face. "Well? How did that feel?" she asked. He stared at her for a few moments before diving back into the promise land. In minutes he was back up and breathing fast. "It was amazing."

-End Flashback-

Mario sat there for sometime thinking back on the moment that started, and ended, everything. He didn't notice the presence of another body beside him until the voice spoke up; startling the man. He jumped a few inches into the air and looked over to the new person on the bench to find none other than Daisy looking straight out in front of her. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Hi." her voice was quiet. She seemed troubled, but Mario thought that would be normal after everything.

"So, what did you call me all the way down here for?" He didn't mean to sound so rude, but just wanted out of there and to be at Peach's instead. Daisy started the trouble and he didn't want to mess up again.

She took a deep breath and closed her dark blue eyes "Remember… that night" speaking about the one that had only happened a month before. The night that stopped the world from turning in peace. Mario clenched his hands into fists and gripped the knees of his overalls tightly.

"…How could I forget?" He wished he could, and no one could say that Mario had never tried. Every time the poor guy closed his eyes he saw the scene replay over and over behind his eyes.

"How've you been doing?" Daisy went off topic, as if stalling for as much time as she was able. There was something she was hiding, but Mario didn't know what it could be. After all that had occurred, what was left to hide? He chose to answer her question instead of push her on the subject.

"Oh, I've only been thrown out of my house and forced to live in a rundown motel on the outskirts of the kingdom, that's all." His voice raised a bit when he heard his own situation come from his throat.

"Sorry to hear…" She seemed more sad than sorry. "What about you?" He figured he might as well keep this conversation going. Over the past month he had learned to hate the silence. All it did was give him a chance to think, and when he would think he would hurt. "Luigi hasn't been talking to me and…" she trailed off. Mario could only think about how he felt without Peach around and how much Luigi must be hurting too.

"Hmph. I bet" He crossed his arms over his chest. Daisy's muscles tensed for a moment then she was able to regain her composure. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." she continued on...

"Then what is it? I have somewhere to be soon." Thoughts of seeing Peach again filled his head and he hoped so much that she would show him one of her smiles. He needed to see that smile more than anything. It would mean that she is okay, or at least trying to move on and be happy again. To be happy...with him. That is, until the following words came from the flower princess.

"I-I… I'm pregnant."

And then the world crumbled under Mario's feet and he fell into the eerie darkness as lightning flashed through the grey sky above; moving farther and farther out of view.

"…what?" Disbelief clearly stated in the tone of his voice. She finally looked at him, tears forming in the corner of her crystal blue eyes. Her face was red and puffy from where she had already been crying earlier. A weak, forced smile came to her "It's ours.." an empty laugh died as soon as it escaped passed her lips. Mario, on the other hand was not taking it as well "…is this some kind of sick joke?" His harsh tone cut her like a razor blade. "It's not…" a whisper he thought he didn't hear at first. "…seriously?"

Her eyes became hard and serious "I'm going to have a baby." it became a stated fact that she was willing to defend. Mario knew, this was not a joke.

"…are you sure it's mine?" with the way she acts... Surely there were others.

You were the only one…" Daisy shook her head and turned back to face in front of her." …really?" again, disbelief was there only not as harsh of a tone. Now it sounded more like doubt. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" She was irritated by the comment. " …" he said nothing more.

"Sorry..."

Mario buried his face in hands and leaned over onto his knees. This could not be happening! Why was this happening? Peach...she was finally... No! Everything raced through his head at once. He felt his heart being crushed under the weight of his own stress.

" Have you heard from her?" Daisy chose the quiet was too much for either of them. "I was going to see her today when you called…"

"Timing huh?"

The silence engulfed them once again.

"What are we going to do?" Daisy whispered more to herself than to Mario. He only shrugged in reply. In all honest...he had no idea what was going to happen. Daisy got the hint that this was a bad time and stood from her place on the wooden bench " I'll call you later then…" she walked away leaving Mario in a worse state than he had ever been in before. He attempted to get up and head back, a sudden need to be away from the public and to just be left alone in his crummy motel room. Those moldy walls had never before seemed so inviting to him. He stood, but his knees buckled and he fell to the grass below.

It was there that he cried..

* * *

**Hope that was worth the wait it took me to type and save, send and resubmit. **

**Thank you everyone and hope you come back for the next chapter too.**


	13. Should I tell her?

**Alrighty, well here is my work for this week. Working hard to wrap it up and work on some more fics for you to read! Anyone who has checked out my other works, 'Here it Begins' is going to be taken down and rewritten.**

**Disclaimer: Mario and his pals are not owned by me, otherwise Luigi would be in it more and outshine Mario ^^**

* * *

Chapter 13

He could hear the passing laughter of people, the melody of each bird singing from their places in trees, and he felt the wind flow around where he sat. Mario couldn't tell how long he had stayed hunched over the grass, crying his eyes out…but he didn't care. Any feeling he had in his nerves had become numb after hearing Daisy's words. 'This can't be real' he chanted to himself 'It's all just a nightmare…' Mario knew he couldn't believe in his own lie.

He could still hear her words echoing through his head and a flame igniting in his stomach. This was too much for the plumber to take in all at once. There was no way she could have been...of course there was... Mario knew very well that she only spoke the truth. It was he who entered her that night; he that didn't stop. Sometimes the 'birds and the bees' showed no mercy.

Mario struggled under his own weight to pull himself up off the grass and back onto the wooden bench behind him. A simple task that seemed impossible because his knees kept buckling and forcing him back to the ground. Taking a deep breath, he used all his upper body strength to achieve his goal and finally made it up.

Even with the sun burning bright over head, the wood had cooled enough to make it feel like it was damp where he sat...Mario didn't care anymore. He fell back and rested his head on top of the smooth material. Eyes staring straight into the clear sky, but not seeing anything above him. For the moment his whole mind had gone blank. Not a single thought made it's self known and Mario remained in darkness.

Somewhere in the distance, the chiming of the grand clock struck the hour of two and it brought him back into reality. In all of his grieving he had almost forgotten something very important... He was supposed to meet Peach at the lake right now!

The plumber's eyes widened and he shot up from his place on the bench to hurry over toward the lake on the other side of the park. However, he had stood do quickly that all the blood rushed to him and a dizzy spell clouded his sight. Mario had to support himself with the metal armrest for a few seconds before he, more calmly, heading for the rendezvous point.

Peach sat patiently at the lake's edge waiting for Mario to show up. She had been a nervous wreck all day because of this meeting. It had been over a month since... and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him again. She still thought about him, Toad would say to an annoying degree, and knew that in her heart she would always care about him.

Sure, what he had done hurt her very much; she had spent at least a week behind a locked door just staring at the ceiling wondering what had gone wrong. The entire time she was alone in the dark, all she wanted was to see Mario's face; to feel him beside her to get her through the night... Then she would see Daisy.

The two of them together and her nightmare becoming a reality again and again. It made her head spin every time she opened her eyes. Inside she hurt so much... just to see him and hear his voice once more. Peach knew she had to distance herself from him for some time, otherwise she risked getting hurt again. It took all her courage to make that phone call, and she kept telling herself to slow down. Don't just accept any apology he had to offer, nothing he could say would make up for the pain she went through that night and each night after it.

But she knew that is exactly what was going to happen if she saw him. All the sorrow and frustration was going to vanish the moment he sits down next to her, and if he really did come that must mean he still loves her back, right?

The princess was pulled away from her wandering thoughts when she sensed another presence behind her. A shadow was cast over the dark blue of the water and crystal blue orbs turned to meet equally blue spheres staring straight back at her. Mario stood with the most helpless of expressions on his face. They stayed quiet for the next few minutes and didn't move an inch.

"C-can I sit down?" his voice was shaky and desperate. She nodded and he sat hugging his knees to his chest. Mario looked out over the water to avoid the other's gaze.

Peach was not oblivious to his appearance. She could see the dried gloss of tears that coated his cheeks, and his eyes were still slightly swollen. Unknowing of what she was doing, Peach reached out and wiped at Mario soft skin. He sniffled and turned his head away from her direction. He couldn't stand being so weak, but he couldn't help it.

"What's wrong?" worry clear in her sweet voice and she placed her hand on the other side of his face and force him to look at her. Mario did his best to avert her eyes, but he always ended up looking right back at her concerned face. Then he remembered Daisy's words and felt ashamed to even be near the Mushroom Kingdom princess. He didn't deserve her kindness. Why was she being nice to him anyway? He didn't deserve her pity; he had to live with these mistakes and nothing was going to change that!

Something about being around her again, however, did seem to calm him some. He felt the suffocating feeling in his chest opening up and allowing him to breathe again. Mario smiled sadly when Peach began caressing his cheek. The contact was enough to make something seem to go right that day. Peach returned the smile, only with a bit more relief. She turned toward the ground and a tear of her own slide down her lightly flushed skin. Mario wiped it away before it could fall from her chin and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I should be asking you..."

The next moment was a blur to Mario. One moment he is looking up at the princess' teary eyes and the next he is sprawled out on the ground with a weight on top of him. Two arms constricted his airways as he was pulled into a crushing hug around his neck. She crying hard into Mario's shoulder, but he just wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed her tight. Mario buried his nose in to her golden hair and took a deep breath; taking in the fresh scent of roses and strawberries.

Neither moved nor spoke for some time, but the pain in Mario's chest was growing by the second. Guilt was a cruel emotion, but he knew he had to tell her... Gently, he moved her from on top of him and sat up next to her. Peach gave him a questioning look, but waited for him to speak.

"Peachy...there's something I have to tell you..." inhaling deeply, Mario told her the news.

* * *

**Thank you all for continuing through this drama of a Mario story. Now Peach knows that Daisy is going to have a little Mario baby, so how do you think she wiill react?**

**Until next time!**


	14. Past, Present, and Future

**Alright! Thank You to everyone who has stuck with me this whole story and to those who will be reading this in the future! Special dedication goes to the person who made this moment possible, without whom we would still be at chapter 2: MarioPwnsYou4Life.**

**Thank her for all the work I put into completing this work, and her for editing most of the spelling and grammar errors that polluted this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone on this site really owns much, thus why we have become super fans bent on writing these characters in situations that otherwise would not be possible... until we all band together and take control ^^**

* * *

**Past, Present, and the Future:**

"Peachy…I am so sorry…" Mario struggled to find the words to say that would possibly easy the tension, but he knew it was pointless. No words he could speak would sound genuine anymore; he lost all credibility that first night. Mario went behind her back and betrayed her trust… there was nothing left for him to hold onto.

Peach was still letting what Mario just told her sink into her mind. For a moment she couldn't breathe or believe it was true. Daisy was going to have Mario's child. The princess's eyes became glossy under the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of her deep blue eyes. Daisy…her best friend was pregnant…with her "ex"-boyfriend's baby. Without missing a beat, Peach got up from the grassy area and ran. She didn't know to where it was she was going, but she wanted to be anywhere except in that spot.

"Peach! Please, wait!" he called after; however, it didn't stop her from running off. The young woman was in shock and wasn't sure how to deal with this kind of situation. In all honesty, it was not a position she ever imagined herself being in. Mario sat there in his own state of shock. While the plumber's head screamed at him to go after her and try to make everything okay, his body would not respond. Mario's legs felt numb, his muscles were shaking, and all he could do was stare at the back of her head as it disappeared behind a bunch of trees.

A growl escaped his throat; he clenched his hand into a tight fist that rested on his chest.

He had messed up... he did something that can never be forgiven... How could he break her heart like that? Tears escaped from the corner of his eyes, but he took no notice this time. Leaning back onto the bark of the closest tree, Mario sat, staring in the direction Peach had disappeared. After several moments he closed his eyes in a vain attempt to get the image of her running away from him to go away. Mario wanted to chase after her with every bit of his being... yet, he knew it was no use. No matter what he said or did, things would never be the same... he lost her to a mistake. Now that very mistake is never going to let him forget it.

* * *

Peach sped along with no destination in mind; just for a place away from that park, away from Mario. She could not explain why she had reacted the way she did; however, the princess' body seemed to work quicker than her mind in such a desperate situation.

It was as though her 'fight or flight' instinct decided flight was better than sitting there speechless. After all, what was there to say?

Her lungs were beginning to burn in her chest from the exertion of sprinting so long and hard. Everything around her was a blur; from people to the fuzzy green of the trees.

The princess had no idea how long she had been running, but finally she came to a stop to catch her breath. Leaning over to rest her hands on her knees, Peach looked around to survey her current surroundings.

Her eyes widened in brief shock when she realized where she had come in her blind distress.

Standing straight, Peach took several hesitant steps forward and raised her hand toward the wooden doorway. It hung in the air for a moment; debating if she should knock or just walk away again.

She took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and softly patted the door of the Mario Brothers home; hoping Luigi would be home and willing to talk to her. She just needed someone who could understand, and if not to understand then just to listen to her.

That was all the princess truly wanted right now. Someone she knew she could trust...

There was a long silence on the other side of the wall, but Peach could only make out the thudding beat of her own heart. Several minutes passed with no answer, so the young, heart-broken woman started to turn and head elsewhere.

Just as she was exiting through the whitewash picket fence, the creak of an opening door on rusty hinges stopped her in her tracks. Turning back, she saw Luigi standing on the front stoop and, by all means, not looking very well.

His eyes were bloodshot, as though from lack of a decent nights rest and his hair(minus his trademark green cap) was in total disarray. He wore a plain green T-shirt and a pair of jeans, both of which where wrinkled and sloppy. The man's cheeks had become slightly puffy, reflecting a rosy tint in the midday sunlight.

Luigi stared back, taking in the troubling appearance of the Princess as well; sharing the same eyes, only fresh tears still fell from her's, and the desperate look in her eyes screamed for a companion.

He stepped aside and motioned for her to come inside with him. Though neither spoke a word, the two knew exactly what the other was trying to say in that moment. 'I can still trust you.' Luigi had closed himself off from most of the rest of the work after what happened that night, but Peach would always be welcome into his home.

Just like himself, she was a victim of betrayal. They understood each other better than anyone else could in the rest of the kingdom. In that moment, both knew they did not want to be alone, and at the same time felt safe around anyone. The pair had formed a bond. One that allowed them to break apart form the rest of the world, yet it was a feeling only they could even remotely understand.

Peach directed her eyes to the ground as she walked up to the young man holding the door open for her. She didn't know how to explain the calmness that washed over her at that moment, but it was nice to have someone there for her at such a confusing time.

Once inside, Luigi offered her a seat in the living room; on the couch where he sat beside her. Neither said a word for a long while. They respected the feeling of physical comfort, rather than verbal, at the time. Words were not something they wanted put into the air right away. It frightened them to think of what else could be said after everything that had taken place in their lives. Twenty minutes ticked by on the grandfather clock and Luigi decided to break the silence they had allowed to still the atmosphere.

"Peach…what happened?" he asked, curiosity itching in the back of his throat. He wondered what could have upset her so much; giving everything that had already happened.

She stiffened in posture before tightly closing her eyes; trying to get images of Mario and Daisy out of her mind. A painful wave of agony flooded through her heart, and the princess' head began pounding into a migraine. How was she going to tell Luigi when, obviously, Daisy had not already done so herself? He deserved to know…

"I just saw Mario…" the distraught woman began relaying the message the ex-hero had given her that afternoon. "H-he told me….something…"

Her hands gripped the fabric of her dress, trying to figure out how to tell Luigi what had taken place between her and his brother.

After a few moments had passed, Luigi encouraged her to continue without forcing too much "How-how is he doing?" trying to make the conversation easier for her to handle.

"He seems…okay. I guess…" she hesitated to inform the other of the most important detail.

"I haven't seen him in awhile." Luigi commented. "Then again, I guess I didn't really want to after…." he stopped and turned away from her; even though she was not looking at him either.

"That night…" She slowly turned to face him "when I told you I saw…" a lump in her throat forced her to take a deep breath before continuing. Luigi stared at her, sapphire meeting sapphire, listening to her words. "Something else happened that night…" her tone was serious, her face hard with determination.

Luigi raised a worried brow; looking at her skeptically. "What do you mean?" the question was spoken in an unsure voice. Peach has to fight the urge to avert her eyes from his, but she managed to overcome the reflex and finish the tale.

"Daisy's pregnant!" Peach blurted out, trying to keep herself from second thoughts.

Luigi was taken aback by, both , Peach's outburst and the news that came with it. Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland and his...ex-girlfriend, was going to have his brother's child! Why? Why did thing have to turn out like this! Luigi sat there staring in dumbfounded silence. He could feel a hand on his shoulders and a muffled voice, though he could not understand what it was saying. He was barely aware of the other person in the room with him, or the gentle shaking on his shoulder.

Peach was currently trying to pull Luigi from his thoughts, but nothing seemed to be working. The moment she said that Daisy was going to have Mario's baby (heartbreaking as it is) his eyes became distant. The princess gently began shaking his shoulders to no avail, "Luigi?" she called "Are you alright?" No answer.

"Luigi!" She worried that she had broken him beyond his limit. She, herself, had a difficult time swallowing the news; Luigi must be taking it extra hard. He trusted Daisy more than anyone in the entire world. She was the first person who ever chose him over Mario. Daisy was the one thing he had that Mario couldn't, or at least he believed he couldn't, take away from him. Now here they were...

Peach was starting to panic over the unresponsive Luigi and resorted to the last thing she would have wished it to come to: Swinging back her arm, Peach slapped him hard across the face.

Luigi was instantly pulled back into reality by the warm sting on his cheek. Aware of his surroundings, he smiled sadly up at Peach. She was confused by the calm look that graced his expression and was about to question his sanity. Then he began to speak:

"It's going to be okay" he whispered. Luigi took Peach's hands in his own and showed no signs of doubt for what he was about to say.

"Everything is going to be okay, now..."

Peach was on the verge of breaking down again, until Luigi shushed her sweetly. He was treating her the way a parent would treat an upset child; calm, confident, and loving. Peach was the most innocent person he knew. It must be hard for her to deal with something as extreme as this, but he was there to make some of it easier to bare.

"How...can you say something like that?" she asked, voice just loud enough to be heard.

"Because it's the truth." he replied "I just thought about everything that has been happening...and we can't let it ruin the rest of our-"

A knock at the door cut off his speech to Princess Peach. He was surprised and not expecting company. Peach was one of the only people he had seen in a while now that he thought about who could be at the door. Luigi placed Peach's hands on her knees before getting up to see the visitor. He glanced through the window on the door; his eyes widened enough to almost pop out of his head. There on the front step...Daisy.

She appeared dejected, nervous to even be standing there. The floral princess was biting her lip and gripping the seam of her dress tightly. It had taken a lot of courage to come see Luigi after everything; after what she had recently discovered. She told Mario because he had the right to know and felt she needed to talk to someone. Daisy was afraid to go to Peach for... obvious reasons. Luigi was the person, however, she was most reluctant to inform. She did love him... even if Mario's charm had worked its black magic on her mind. There was no excuse for her actions, but she still felt she had to see him; to be near him again. The only thing that kept her away so long was the risk of hurting him worse than the damage that had already been done.

"Hi there..." she spoke in a low tone, slightly muffled by the wood between them. "May I...come in for a bit?" Daisy's throat burned with fear of rejection, yet knew she deserved every ounce of hate Luigi would show her. To her surprise, he opened the door enough for her to enter. Nodding a quick 'thanks', she made her way to the same room Peach was currently waiting in. The two stared at each other for a while in awkward silence.

"H-hi." Peach gave a small wave and forced smile. Daisy took a seat on the chair opposite the other "Hey..." and refused to meet the Mushroom Kingdom princess' eyes. Luigi took some time before returning to his seat next to Peach. This put him right between the two if either were to do something they would later regret.

"So" Luigi faced Daisy "What brings you out here? I haven't seen you in a while." She lowered her gaze and positioned herself in their direction. "Sorry..." she mumbled barely audibly.

It was when she felt a light squeeze on her hand that her head snapped up to look at Luigi, who had taken her hand in his own. He was gently stroking it, and she instantly felt relaxed by his touch. That was what she always liked about him. In no matter what type of situation, he was always so calm and gentle. It made her feel at ease for the moment; until she realized she was going to have to tell him that-

"I know." He spoke as though reading her thoughts. Her entire body tensed, waves of guilt rippling down her spine. How could he...? She looked over his shoulder toward Peach who mouthed 'Mario told me.' than a quick 'Sorry'. Daisy nodded in understanding.

"I will admit that I was really surprised to hear it at first..." He spoke to her one-on-one."I had no idea how I was supposed to react. Peach told me that you were...with Mario's... I couldn't think straight"

Daisy tried to look away, but he moved a hand under her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. "Listen, this is important." He demanded full attention to what he was about to tell her. "It's alright." Daisy nearly jumped from her seat when he smiled at her.

"What? How can you say such a thing? I hurt you. I went behind your back and now-" She was cut-off when Luigi pressed his lips against her own; shutting her up instantly. Even after he pulled away she sat there staring at him with her mouth parted slightly. Luigi ignored her confusion and continued,

"Yes, it hurt... more than anything I have ever experienced... But, as crazy as it sounds, that does not change how I feel about you. All this time I've been sulking around this place, all I wanted was to see you again." His vision blurred through the tears forming in his eyes. "I love you so much Daisy. Nothing will ever change that! Even now, after everything that has gone wrong... I still can't stop loving you." He caressed her cheek, wiping away any tears that fell from those perfect sapphires. "I don't care if people call me a fool... You will always be the greatest thing that has ever come into my life. Now I know for sure, no matter what you do or what you choose..." Luigi pulled her into a deep hug "I will always love you."

Daisy wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. The rhythm of his steady heartbeat was all the music she cared about, the warmth of his presence was all she dreamed of... "I love you too! And I'm so... I'm so sorry!" tears spilled from her eyes like a river down a mountain side. "Please...I know I don't deserve anything from you but one way ticket out the door... however, I want to have you by my side... for the rest of my life." her lips curved up into a genuine smile.

Luigi smiled back as he took in the intoxicating aroma of her rose scented hair (the same as the shampoo he picked out for her). She was his flower, his daisy in the meadow. The sunshine that made him truly live the life he had always dreamed of. She was that only thing Mario couldn't take away from him...now he was positive she would always be his.

"And I guess I could even give Mario another try...we are brothers." he laughed dryly and Peach got the message.

She smiled at the two in their embrace and decided it was time for her to leave. Quietly, she got up and made her way out, turning back one more time at the love birds. The princess whispered under her breath "Thank you." and was on her way... There was something important she knew she had to do, and Luigi had given her the confidence to face her fears.

* * *

Mario was still sitting by the edge of the lake where he had told Peach the news about Daisy. He was too much of an emotional wreck to head back to his motel room, but at the same time he didn't want to be in this place anymore. The image of Peach running away kept flashing in his mind; over and over like a broken record.

From the moment she disappeared, Mario felt nothing but shame and anger inside his heart. She should never have had to go through any of this pain... Because of him, she had to suffer.

"I bet she never wants to see me again..." he sulked, trying and failing to skip stones over the still waters. Plopping yet another stone into he lake he finally gave up any idea of taking his mind off the real world. Curling up with his knees hugged tightly to his chest, he placed his head on kneecaps.

"This is all my fault!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Luckily, no one was on his side of the park to hear his outburst. "What am I supposed to do now?" he sighed in defeat.

He barely registered the sound of footsteps on the grass approaching. At first the person seemed to be in a hurry then, as they got closer, seemed to slow and take up a normal pace. They stopped right beside where he was sitting, but still he paid no mind. It wasn't until this unknown person sat next to him that he looked up to tell whoever it was to 'Go away'.

The words died in his throat at what he saw: Peach. She was sitting right beside him, but looking straight ahead over the water. Her tears had long ago dried and she seemed to be in a better disposition than last time. Mario had no clue what he was supposed to say to her or if he should talk at all. Peach smirked at his lost for words and faced him.

"I came to say...I am willing to give you one last chance." right to the point, Mario felt his heart stop beating for a moment. He couldn't breathe; then he remembered he had to exhale before he could inhale. Every thought in his small mind blacked out and left him at a complete loss. Several intense moments passed and his body was finally catching up with the situation at hand.

The angels must have been watching over him that day, or some Holy force had decided to show undeserved mercy on him. Either way, it all seemed to good to be true.

"On a few conditions." she pointed out, matter-of-factly.

He gulped and should have expected something like this to come up. But, if it meant a second chance, he was willing to do anything she asked of him.

"First being, we need to visit Luigi and Daisy as often as possible." She was serious with ever word.

"But I don't think Luigi or Daisy are going to want to see me aga- " Peach placed a hand over his mouth to silence his protests.

"I just came from Luigi's house...and Daisy is there too. I don't think that is going to be a problem." Mario nodded, not feeling that he should remain quiet and accept the new rules.

"The rest..." She leaned her head on his shoulder "we'll make-up as we go."

Mario smiled and rested his head on top of hers ( minding the sharp pointy crown) and they watched the sunlight reflecting over the lake's surface. Finally, they could be happy like they used to be. Somehow they were able to over come the most unthinkable block in the game of love; and they vowed to never let something like that ever happen again.

Mario swore to her there would be absolutely no more secrets.

* * *

**I can't believe it...it's finally over! YES! **

**After who knows how many years, I can finally click the COMPLETE button.**

**It has been so long since I have even laid eyes upon its beauty!**

**Thank you! Thank you all! Those who read, those who review (No Flames), and most of all to MarioPwnsYou4Life!**

**You have been an AWESOME friend in helping me through this. I know the ending is rushed, but it was so close to being done. I promise to fix that in the future. For now...**

**Thank You For Your Time! I am DONE!**

**Do not fear though, more stories are soon enough to come ;)**


End file.
